War's End
by VI Intelligence
Summary: This was something I wrote in the wake of the game Valiant Hearts, hope you enjoy it. Rated M for future. Death is the end for most journeys, save for few...a man is among these few who are given missions into new worlds, ripping apart tragedies and assisting heroes in the shadows. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Fate: End the Magic Trailer

Author's note: This is a fic where you make your own OC and with it choose a servant in which he or she convinces said servant to destroy the root of magic. Let your imagination burst into your mind, and I will leave you with this example. This for my version takes place as part of a series of one chapter shots which center around the concept of alternate worlds in IS Valkyrie my previous and ongoing work, you guys can use such a layout with maybe the world system giving a person who died in the fire ten years ago a second chance is one example. But this is mine.

I like fate, as Fate gave me a chance to see my favorite legends except for the ones I didn't know until it was released come to life in a way that somehow thought that rule 63ing King Arthur would make it interesting which it did but still…I can't believe I nearly fapped to that like the others when I read the visual novel. Uh…is this public? Well darn it.

Anyways onwards and to the whole story…uh I mean chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate: Stay Night or anything else, good to see you and may Typemoon come up with more magic than necessary…Deus Sex Machinima guys, keep it up all of the pervs need it.

* * *

Fate: Fall of the Prison

_He burned. He was burning, set alight in the warmth and searing flames licking away at his skin melting the fat which had held his body's skin together as he screamed out in both pain and anguish gritting his teeth hard as he tried to move his arm which had been pinned under the rubble, his weakened efforts and choking black fumes in the air adding to the suffering already as he felt his throat gasp out for air which seemed so far away._

"_H-Help…help *cough*someone! Please get me out of here-*cough* *hack*!" _

_There was no answer, rather typical if he had anything to say about it…he did warn himself what would happen if he chose to come here, to surrender himself to the hands of those who were killing his brothers and sisters all around him. A battlefield for a country, unable to come to peace for a long time with religions tearing it apart from all sides screaming for blood had no place for idealism, the dream of a united nation accepting of religious practices achieved through beheadings and mass slaughters…he could still hear it now amongst the rubble, screams of terror and burning bodies caused him to cough once more as he heard the clashing of steel. The sound unsettled him, but he knew it to be true: once again the leaders had come to only war with one another not peace extremists holding the heads of Christians, Muslims and Islamists alike in a reign of terror only left thirsty for more blood. He had had enough of this._

_He had to do something…but even with his humanity wishing for life, his logical mind already knew the outcome. For once in the man's life, as he found himself trapped under the rubble of stone and flaming wood under the increasing pressure of the fire which was tormenting him through a slow painful death, he felt both fear and an uneasy peace in his heart. The images of his life came at a fast pace as the fires continued to lick and melt his arteries: from people's faces he stared at before he beheaded them publicly to the time he left his religion due to the violence and taking sanctuary in one of the churches to hide away and atone for the acts of violence he himself had committed before he was disillusioned from his beliefs, each and every memory was revealed to him as if he was living through a sequence. The man wincing and shouting in a hoarse voice as he felt his legs slowly overwhelmed by numbness his eyes blinking in between the realm of consciousness, his eyes rolling up to the distant night clouds signaling the storm which brewed._

"_Why…"_

_Why was God letting them all die? Why couldn't these things be solved? Why was there no justice? But then again, the answer for such a world thriving on many vices and allowance of many things such as this had only one solution. There was no why, there was no way people would simply stop if God himself came down to punish those with his heavenly angels...people would cower, they would fear him and resist further against a God who would resort to violence himself, it would be a cycle without end. Without relief. Just like how he was swept in, before he ran away to the Christians to escape the raging battle and find solace in God's sanctuary to think, to reflect...to admit his wrongs and for that reason he was hunted by those he once called brothers and friends, leading to a mass slaughter of the church and finally the fire that would end it entirely.  
_

_His story would end, unjustly as it had been lived before his turning. All he could do, was simply wait to die._

"_I just want…another chance…to stop something like this."_

_He never truly received his answer to his own forgiveness nor had he expected the encroaching darkness that shrouded his vision, only to close his eyes in acceptance as the flames continued to eat away at his flesh barely aware of a small whisper which came from his left ear over the cackles of the hungry fires above filling the midnight sky with floating embers, easily mistaking them for fireflies floating aimlessly amongst the rubble field of debris and corpses._

"_**Fear not, my child…the killings of these innocents will not be forgotten by the world, nor will they be by me. There are worlds that need aid, outside of this place…that is if you accept. There is a war about to reach its peak, and I need someone to be there to stop it before more lives can be lost to it. This place is that of magic, where you could turn water into blood at the dip of your fingers and experiments of ruthless and utter dehumanization of morality are committed without a thought in the world. People whom I gave my gifts to abused such power for their own good, twisting the world into a system where souls can be confined without a thought for more war...that is what I plan, but are you ready to help me fulfill this plan? Will you be willing to live again, to help these children of war and stop a mad war which raged four times?"**_

_**I...do...**_

_**"With these words, your name shall no longer mean the red in which blood flowed by your hands for the sake of revenge and pain you inflicted on families during your time. You are reborn, I rename you Amos, the bearer of burdens who strode out of the religious war scarred and broken, but held your beliefs steadfastly in leaving that life behind and acknowledged the sins you willingly acted. Your own cry for justice and redemption of past sins made in your past have been answered while so many others do not share the same view...go forth, messenger, and end the Third Magic."**_

* * *

Unknown location

The man felt himself being torn, as if he was being thrown headlong into a waterwheel surprising him as he opened his eyes while two outstretched hands grabbing out blindly into the bright white light opening up like a veil engulfing the man in its wholeness letting out a shocked yelp while his feet tumbled to the floor tripping onto something hard like stone upon exiting the white space. Waving his hands out he noticed that he was staring at long thin iron bars stretching diagonally as he knelt forcefully onto his knees feeling bone hit brick earning a sharp jolt of pain causing him to bit his lower lip while rolling to his side on instinct.

"MMMMMMFFFFFUUUUU-"The man hiss and choked on his own saliva which had been gracious enough to clog itself up in his throat making it jump and hitch when he was about to begin his string of angry shouts and ranting, whatever he was about to speak was lost in the sea of chokes and coughs the man feeling his throat go dry while the trail of saliva began to trail from the corner of his mouth wetting the floor the trail forming into a tiny puddle. Getting to his senses after a countless period of him curling into a small ball all the while nursing his knees which were reverberating vibrations from the impact, the man thought it would be best for him to stay still for the moment spending some time to focus on something else entirely.

"Oh that hurts like a serious, ow…it is painful." The man bit his tongue after his words to alleviate the situation he found himself in as the pain began to subside well enough for the man to feel his legs being able to move, the man stretching his limbs slowly as he only felt soreness remain before he could roll over on his back going into a kneel the man crouching quickly to avoid massaging his own kneecaps against the hard red brick road turning his neck side to side feeling the crack in his bone. Relaxing tense shoulders as he rose up to stand up placing his hands to his knees carefully massaging it, the man breathed a sigh of relief patting his jean legs down muttering to himself while glancing at his surroundings which was modern with a row of lampposts shining orange lights down onto the red brick road lined beside European styled houses, it would have fooled him to think that he had just stumbled out of his house drunk than being teleported right on the other side of the world in the blink of an eye. Patting his pants legs, the man breathed a sigh of wonder at the new environment he just entered from his little swim in the heavenly light he was moving towards feeling a little thrown off balance by what he had witnessed, blinking slightly as the words sounded quietly in his head.

_End it…the Third Magic_

"Was that…?" The man's thoughts ended in mid-sentence as he wiped his brow which was beginning to sweat a little in the warm night, the man shaking his head as he tried to process the conversation he had. Getting nothing more than the words he was hearing whispering in the back of his mind, the young man bit his tongue releasing it into a click striking against the roof of his mouth cavity as he began to roll his shoulders shifting his neck side to side.

"That was Him, wasn't it?"

There was no answer, not for him anyway as the wind swirled and howled around him suddenly causing him to instinctively grab his collar of his jacket bringing it up to his mouth. Immediately he felt the rough fabric which he had snatched up to cover his mouth, the man looking down in confusion due to his fuzzy memory unable to recall any warm clothing he had taken with him for his trip outside. What he saw fascinated him, the man caressing the fabric in his hand unsure of what he was seeing before a small chuckle escaped him after a few seconds his dull eyes which had once seen death began to acquire its' light, his hand revealing the woolen fabric of a grey scarf wrapped around his throat snugly behind the buttoned hoodie jacket which reached waist length giving him a casual appearance, the hood resting behind his neck nestled for use. Looking at a glance to his feet he could make out the soles of comfortable white with blue streaked sneakers and his pants replacing the jeans with a dirty brown colored baggy pants which did not pool around his soles rather there were elastic bands to clap around his ankle.

"…weird style, but cool nonetheless." He commented after looking into himself a few seconds in criticism over his own dress code before he just shrugged, least the jacket wasn't that formal or it would have ruined the outlook. Then again he couldn't say anything about the style he was given, considering the fact that he had just came face to face with God and was revived for a new path and from hearing what was said to him, there was a small window of opportunity which placed him right in the middle of the fight. A very sad position for him to find himself embroiled in as he got up, wiping the dust from his eyes as he drew a shallow breath noting the lights which flickered in the distance as he heard a distant sound scratching against the brick surface getting closer to him, catching him off guard and causing him to jump slightly.

"Someone's coming, gotta hide for now." He muttered as he dived into a nearby bush despite common sense screaming at him to simply wait it out and approach whoever came into view, however the man felt a shiver in the air as the once peaceful aura was consumed by a distorted yet eerie silence prompting his survival instincts to act instead which in the years he had lived before his untimely death, was something he trusted more than anything else in the world. Anything, even the mistake of waiting out in an abandoned area with no humans present was something that can kill you on the battlefield…he found that out the hard way and that decision cost him his life. Shaking the prickly feeling of something digging into his skin he hardly noticed the thud of metal hitting his back, eyeing three figures walking in the distance towards his direction the man sinking deeper into the bushes ignoring the sudden vision of his hometown coming back to him, back when he remembered a promise of vengeance and his headless father who threw himself right into the arms of their aggressors wild eyed with screams of terror-

"No more, not again…there will be no more slaughter, no more killing. If this…Holy Grail War demands sacrifices, this I will not forgive…not like it again, no likes of it must ever start again if I have a say in it." This he did promise to the God who resurrected him, the only redemption he could do to take away his mind from the things he himself had done and the only way he could put his life on the line to save others preventing such a horrible fate. He will not bow, not to a warped religious teacher, not to a disillusioned leader of blood and violence, and certainly he will not stand by while this Holy Grail ripped asunder an entire city if he could fight to defend those who would be prey.

But he had to wait, there was no way he would throw himself in harm's way so easily and the strangers, particularly one he noticed standing out of the trio through a coat of yellow exuded an unknown energy he wasn't physically prepared for and he knew it…he had to be cautious. The silence and darkness gave him pause as he froze up on the spot noting the footsteps moving past the shrubs where he was hidden in wondering if they did not see him, tensing his muscles as he froze reading the notable power swirling around the figure in the yellow raincoat walking beside a girl in a red coat covering her body unbuttoned revealing a school uniform underneath and black skirt fitting her slim weak form as she was heard talking, if you could call tossing small insults a proper conversation to a boy who stood out as much to the man as the figure hidden in the raincoat sporting a full head of red hair while dressed in his school uniform which consisted of a light brown pants and buttoned up jacket, the boy answering the girl's insults with simple statements and passing comments.

"Who are they?" He muttered, particularly eyeing the hooded compatriot as they headed off into the distance the darkness and the lack of lamps on either side of the brick road overcasting a shadow over them the man waited a few more seconds before he moved out of the shrubs when he was certain they had gone on ahead, standing up to brush the stray leaves that was trapped in his jacket as he felt the thud against his back again his attention shifting to his back. Curiously he reached down his back and felt a wooden stock, the man's eyes widening in some recognition before pulling it over his shoulder carefully the stock had a familiar touch to it, smoothed out petrified wood greeted and teased his fingertips with a warm gentle feeling of smoothness.

"This stock…could it?" He didn't need to answer it aloud as his view was soon occupied by the length of a barrel polished with oil, the sight stunning him momentarily. It was here, here in his hands after a few years of throwing it away into the river…swearing off an old life to usher in the new he had committed it to the waters, and now the weapon had returned ready to be used as the day he first acquired it. He caressed the gun with a nostalgic sigh, his fingers tracing every part and crevice of the double barreled shotgun lying in his hands uncertainty yet the feel of the weapon gave him a sense of security rather than being intimidating or reminiscent of his own past.

"We meet again." He held the gun close towards his chest as if he had met an old friend for the first time in years, feeling no aura of malice emanating from the tool of murder he used to call friend in the jungles or the villages of Southeast Asia, the only one he called family since his loss.

"Let us end this senseless war, Marie. There will be no sacrifices or even more lives lost today."

End

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment on it or voice your thoughts.


	2. Magic Circle, You are my Master

Fate: War's End

Author's Notes: Hi all, and I did say it was a one-shot, but with the views…well, let's just say I got tempted to add another chapter to this though my other works are still on hold for now as I am still busy I will leave for a break until the end of the month to relax before I send myself back into the fray. Thanks for viewing this story so I'll see what can be done about this storyline.

Now to clarify, the gift which was being spoken about in the first chapter was the fact that the ability to make miracles happen was abused with the use of magic circles and the formation of occult symbols and with such power, it makes men mad and tempting to use it.

Until then, VI is out.

Disclaimer: Type-moon can take my money, I don't own any of this save for my OC who I love very dearly, dear enough to give him a double-barreled shotgun. Oh and by the way, while I am at it people who fapped to any of the h-scenes…

*whisper* You're not alone.

* * *

War's End: The path to where it will begin

For the longest time since forever, Amos stood aimless and lost in the fore of his new destination after the close encounter with the group of three who had passed him completely towards who knows where leaving him to scout out the location which he was being directed to as of now, the fingers on his left hand unable to keep itself idle turning attention to the uncomfortable rough leather sling that draped itself across his shoulder to his right hip his index twirling circles around the sling's length in front of his chest with his thumb smearing invisible prints all over the leather surface in nervousness. Why was he so nervous? The question was as strange to him as asking why the sky couldn't be as blue as the sea, and to be honest he had never felt so intimidated in all of his life before as he glanced around at his surrounding feeling uncomfortable in an environment unfamiliar to him as the European-styled houses faded away to reveal ordinary white-washed two-storey houses cramped on either side.

And this unknown land of urban expanse intimidated the man, who had lived in nothing but the jungles with cities being a collection of limited modernity however most of the surrounding houses were hardly first world, from the amount of traffic which was speeding down the road at this time. He even got threatened by drunks who were obviously too weak and full of alcohol to throw a punch, he sidestepped them easily and with good measure applied his shotgun butt to the back of the man's head knocking him to the floor before he left the drunks to their business. Those were the good old days, all right…save for the killing and public executions he took direct involvement in of course.

"…Well, I'm here. The compound where it should happen, so now what do I do here?" He wondered, moving towards the large door of the compound and in an effort he knew would be absolutely futile stretched his hand out for the large door handle, and pulled with all his might. The rattling of the hard wood creaking against each other was all the man needed to know, causing him to sigh at the obvious scenario his eyes trailing to the walls while he shrugged at the attempt to open the door.

"That was expected, but still good to know just how vigilant this man is with his property. Predictably locked, no shit Sherlock of course…" Amos scratched his head muttered to himself as he looked up at the tiled roof which lined the wall surrounding the compound, the layout reminded him of a typical Buddhist temple and the knowledge of that made him narrow his eyes at the building eyeing the structure then looking at himself before he glanced at the wall again nodding in affirmation as he finished his analysis prompting him to walk back a certain distance facing the wall.

"But…not like I haven't done something like this before." Amos finished with a cocky grin, his left foot dug into the granite floor before he kicked off running towards the solid white-washed wall making sure he was close enough to immediately take action. Placing his right foot on the wall, Amos lifted himself up from the ground slightly but that distance was enough for his hands to reach out and grab the tiles' underbellies near the roof of the pile, his body almost dropping down had he not placed his left foot onto the wall using his upper body strength Amos heaved himself up an elbow slamming down onto the tiles to make sure he was stable ignoring the echo the force sent through his bones, lifting his right leg on the smooth surface and without hesitation lifted the left side of his body swinging the limb over the other side of the wall pushing himself off as he did so landing on the balls of his feet first into a courtyard of dust, Amos proceeding to pat himself at the sleeves and pant legs where streaks of white chalk were found as he looked back over the wall.

"Too easy, almost reminds me of those times I had to infiltrate a Chinese temple to spy on them." Amos chuckled to himself, placing his hands on his hips proud that he still had his skills if not lacking in them. Since his defection to the church and his abandonment of the war, he had not really reserved any time for himself to sharpen his skills nor did he allow it due to his conviction to drop his kukri and gun to serve those affected by the war, his revenge achieved and so did the clarity of what he did. To perform as perfectly as he did in the past was something much of a surprise and yet a terrible reminder of what he originally shaped and honed those skills to be involved in, and if those skills had to be utilized again…Amos paused, his hands dropping from their confident pose as he began to explore the compound pushing all thoughts on the past aside for now, his feet crunching down on dead leaves which had been swept aside into a neat pile by a bald-headed tree noticing the rake leaning against the bark lazily.

"Well, guess whoever lives here has some sense of cleanliness…my kind of person." Amos said approvingly smiling wryly at the rake memories of his family surfacing to his face Amos allowing himself a moment to rest, wringing his hands in circles feeling the crack of his wrist bones as they spun stopping the motion to lock his fingers together, stretching his arms high in the sky in relaxation. As he did so, the man suddenly heard a small whisper talking inside of his ear causing him to drop his arms as his light-hearted smile, an image of a room filled to the brim with tools and various items coming to the forefront of his mind the voice speaking to him while he analyzed the prominent features of the room.

_**In a shed near the main building there is a small room. There you will find a corrupted magic circle, used to summon these trapped souls into the world for the conflict brewing. You must destroy it, ensure that such a tool should not be used again…**_

The voice vanished, the whispers fading into the wind leaving Amos behind to ponder on the new task he was given his mind already processing the information slowly so he would not miss out on anything before he shifted his gaze to the large house looming over him. Amos quietly admitted that the sheer size of the house was definitely the East's way of saying 'mansion: rich man's district', though for what purpose was the use of a large property he couldn't judge nor say…to be fair he did grow up in a spacious environment where villages replaced urbanized networks, so wealth and its true face was something he never thought of.

"So the vision I was given was a shed…with a strange circle written in occult language. Great, just what I wanted to do: play meet- the- occult and investigate some Harry-Potter business." Amos sarcastically spoke, his eyes rolling to the side as he moved forward noticing a small building from the corner of his left eye making him stop in his tracks when a cold yet phenomenal chill passed through his spine, the ex-killer swerving his body around facing the small shed its white washed walls of concrete and Chinese adapted tile format for the roof his head tilting slightly in curiosity as the man strode towards the small building halting just at the door when he felt a chill coming from the interior. Reaching down his back, Amos cautiously pulled out Marie bringing the weapon to rest nestled in his hands stretching his left hand to carefully grip the gap serving as the handle to the building and silently pull it aside moving alongside the door as he did so to provide a measure of cover for him. Once again Amos had to ignore the flashback that came to mind when he performed the action, noting how similar it was to the time he was fleeing the massacre which killed his family and when he was spared the killing of his family.

"It's going to be alright, those demons are gone…you're not a killer anymore. Just a normal guy trying to find his mission objective, yeah…*snort* just a normal guy who happens to be an ex-murderer." He murmured to himself as a reality check against his sanity, the man placing his back to the door as he glanced downwards at his clothing realizing something odd. As if to confirm his suspicions and make sure he was right, Amos immediately unzipped his coat shifting one side outwards to set his eyes on the inside of the jacket in silent contemplation at what he saw letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well I'll be damned, that there is a shotgun shell I've never seen before." Grabbing the mentioned object from the inner chest pocket of his jacket which was housing a box set of ammo just for Marie, Amos now glanced at the shell in between his index and thumb rolling the ammo. Normally when Amos went to acquire his shotgun shells down at the gun shop in his village back in the days when he used his firearms training for other uses, the shells that they sold were expensive for anyone to get…in fact for his father it was a miracle they even could earn the money to buy the shotgun and 4 ammo boxes with 20 shells each for them which in short wasn't a generous amount. He remembered how he would be taught to use a slingshot in his youth, pelting the boys as they played around in the heat of summer days past as an alternative to his firearms training and during those times when he was firing the real deal it was when his father took him hunting. Bows and arrows did not suit him surprisingly unlike his dad, who practiced it with his grandfather until he was sharp and quick enough to draw and fire like a human machine gun…the memory gave him a nostalgic smile before he shook his head, the fields and jungles fading away to put him back on track.

"Thought I would have gotten over it by now…it's been, what, five years since? Or maybe longer than how I imagined it to be?" He wondered, continuing to observe the bullet with renewed fascination. The shell as he thought was different, it was the same size and ammo type of course but despite its appearance something was strange about it that he couldn't put his finger on. It didn't take too long before he finally shrugged, shaking off the feeling and pulled down the barrel slotting the shell inside grabbing another to place it inside the barrel Amos finally latching it by shifting the barrels into place.

"I won't figure anything out, ammunition is ammunition after all. As long as I can shoot things with it that's good enough for me, I have a mission to carry out right now." Amos brought up Marie in front of him, moving into the building checking his corners to make sure no one was there to ambush him even though he guessed that no one would be up this late at night. Some habits never die hard, they say. Amos glanced around the room, noting the vacuum cleaner in parts lying around the center of the room similar to the image he held in his mind as he confirmed that this was the building he was looking for, the next stage of the mission was now underway. Amos moved towards the back of the building passing various shelves which contained all sorts of tools and pieces of equipment unfamiliar to him as he pushed and shuffle his way past the assortment, careful not to topple anything or leave a trace that he was present. It didn't take long for him to reach the end, where a single window with wooden pillars acted as bars covering access to the inside something which didn't strike the man as weird. He had enough experience with prisons already for one lifetime, he could say he seen most of what life had to offer in the messed up kind of way.

"So, where is this 'magic' I'm supposed to see?"

_**Be warned, the magic is not something to be trifled with. Just as people practiced black magic in your world to worship my enemy, so too does the effects of such horrendous practice linger with much greater potency.**_

"!"

Amos nearly jumped startled by the voice that suddenly found itself to speak to him, chiding him for mocking the existence of magic before it vanished. Pulling his finger off the trigger which had nearly due to fright clamped hard onto the hair and firing off a wild shot into the wall, Amos placed his hand to his chest feeling his heartbeat skyrocket before it slowly began to beat softer indicating that he was calm. Letting out a breath of relief, Amos looked up at the ceiling where the heavens were sitting beyond the roof of concrete apologizing silently before a strange noise began to sound all across the room, alerting him once again as the noise which was akin to an alarm grew louder.

"What's going on? Is this the magic circle's doing?"

Little did he know how right he was with his own assumption, as the air grew still and a sudden swirl of energy gathered around Amos who was now feeling a chill running down his spine causing a suppressed panic in the ex-murderer, witnessing the unnatural phenomena unfold in front of him. Cursing, the man stepped back from the wooden floor in fear nearly tripping on his back from knocking over a rice cooker in his retreat his eyes looking at the wooden surface which he once stood on, and the next sight completely freaked him out. There, imprinted in deep crimson red markings, complete with the ritual circles and incantations of an unknown language between the spaces coming together to form a pentagon-like shape in the middle, was the very circle that he had come to destroy in the first place stamped into the wood the crimson stains giving the impression that it had been worn and left to rot for a very long time. Amos got over his shock and immediately leapt to his feet, unsure of what to do in this situation…sure he had trouble involving murderous men high on blood and had been stuck in his own share of near death experiences during the massacres but to stop magic?

_**Be still my son, this magic is beyond you as a human being. This is the corruption of miracles, what was once used to spilt the waters in half and cause the blind and deaf to see…has been turned into these, nothing but trickery and deceptions which are used for the advancement of self. **_

"How do I destroy it then if I cannot even get near to it!? There's no end to such power!" Amos yelled above the howling wind, circling the magic imprint as a ray of light began to shine in the middle of the vortex causing him to retreat further from the source lowering Marie to shield his eyes as he heard the whisper speaking to him once more, the next statement banishing his thoughts of escape.

_**You weren't meant to, not yet…but defend yourself! **_

The warning couldn't have arrived at a better timing as Amos immediately rolled backwards hearing a loud scraping of metal on the ground before a hiss of air being cut sent the man tumbling, Amos stumbling to his feet and brought up Marie in a defensive stance as the destructive force leapt at him and pushed him back forcing Amos to roll again, but this time he brought up his shotgun and fired right into the billowing smoke feeling a look of surprise from the presence within. There could be no hesitation right now as the figure decided to raise the invisible weapon hidden in the smoke charging towards Amos as he gritted his teeth, ready to attack as he immediately pressed on the hair trigger hard.

"Eat pellets!"

*Bang*

* * *

Meanwhile, before Amos' arrival at the compound

"Rejoice, Emiya Shirou, your wish is about to become a reality!" Emiya Shirou could only feel uncomfortable by the priest's statement, Rin closing the door to the church as he exited the building his back turned to the wooden doors as his eyes held uncertainty and a troubled expression was worn on his face. Meanwhile the girl in the yellow raincoat who noticed the duo exit the church was already on the move, making her way to them as Rin turned to face Shirou who continued looking at the sky absent-mindedly her own doubts and uncertainty of what was said playing in a loop in her mind.

"So, Shirou…why did you even agree to keep the Command Seals if you didn't want to be involved in the first place, you heard Kirei in there: he would have allowed you to give up your position, you could be living a normal life now without having to worry about this." Rin's words gained Shirou's attention, the redhead meeting her gaze before he looked down slightly as if unsure of his choice as well but the moment was ruined when the girl in the yellow raincoat came to them her facial expression was unknown under the hood but from the looks of her stare Shirou could guess that she had heard them talking.

"Ok then, let's go Rin…Saber. I'll talk about it tomorrow, when I'm fully rested up and actually ready to plan what I'll do next." He dismissed Rin's question completely, walking ahead of the two who were left confused at his actions. The journey back through the European district to the main city was quiet, all could be heard were the sounds of cars rushing by the trio and small trickles of adults moving around the city finding their own source of fun as they walked across the local bridge which connected right to the old neighborhoods and districts, Shirou being left to his thoughts about what had been said to him about this Holy Grail War.

"Shirou." The sound of Rin's voice made him stop, Shirou's mulling cut short as he turned around to face her noticing the black-haired girl put a hand to her hip, her own smile disappearing into a threatening expression at both him and Saber who was silently ready to defend her Master should anything happen right now. It didn't take long for Rin to give a huge breath and speak her mind, as much as she didn't want to say it to the boy she considered too good to be involved in such a violent struggle of life and death, the magus already feeling a lump forming in her throat as she gave her best glare to intimidate Shirou.

"This means we are enemies from today onwards, and if we should meet again outside of school…don't expect any mercy from one Master to another in this war, but don't get me wrong…you really are incompetent on your own without help or knowledge about the rules. So…that's all I have to say about this." Rin lifted her hands and dropped them as she found herself at a loss of words, and though she didn't know it Shirou could read the noticeable choke in her voice when she declared it to him which bothered him as he knew Rin was not one for such words, if she had wanted him dead she wouldn't have to involve herself in matters such as leading him to the proctor who oversaw the war and even giving him tips or asking what he was good in…sure for that last part she would have done this to analyze his skills and determine just how dangerous he was, but everything else would have nullified that. So instead of frowning and nodding, just as Rin predicted, he instead gave her a genuine and sincere smile brushing her declaration of war aside as easily as how she choked on her words eyeing her with a determined glance.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have done all this for me. So thanks a lot for the help."

"W-What are you s-saying, idiot?! Did you get hit by Lancer that hard at the compound? We're enemies! We're supposed to hate and fight one another, and this doesn't scare you one bit at all?!" Rin stuttered out, her eyes betraying her shock at his own statement a small flush of red forming at her cheeks as she shook her head gripping her hands in fists. Shirou simply looked at her utterly confused in the typical Shirou dense-as-a-rock fashion, tilting his head at her words before he just shrugged his shoulders looking up at the sky.

"I don't believe you can do it, and I won't let anyone get hurt in this war. You have my promise on that."

"That's a rather sweet thing to say, Onii-chan. Although I wouldn't be so sure about you even surviving to the very end." A small child's childish giggle sounded in front of the two teens who turned towards the sound, their eyes catching the sight of a small girl dressed in purple with a fur hat and clothing smirking at them through her ruby red irises as the hairs on Shirou's neck stood, his eyes widening in recognition before he looked up to see a massive tower of dark skinned muscle of a man with wild hair glaring at them with a giant sword shaped like a club in his hand. Rin could only grit her teeth in anger that Archer was knocked out for the fight while Saber had gone into action, moving to the front of the trio and shedding her raincoat to reveal a blonde girl with her hair tied in a bun behind her head dressed in armor while moving an invisible sword in defense of her Master as the little girl chuckled evilly.

"You're that girl...from before."

"I told you to hurry up and summon your Servant or you would die, Onii-chan…but now that you managed it, your life is coming to an end."

* * *

Back to Shirou's home

Amos coughed out a trickle of blood, Marie blocking off another attack from the assaulter who was eyeing him with a murderous and yet unsound glare, raising the sword it held in its gauntleted grip bringing it down as the man rolled aside and shot another shell blasting the armored figure back as chips and metal dents with specks of blood was spattered all over the armor in small splotches, Amos glancing in utter shock at the damage he was dishing.

"Damn, he's still standing?! Even with armor he should be dead by now!" The figure wasted no time in charging forwards, swinging the heavy longsword in a horizontal cut Amos immediately reacting to the swing as he rushed under the blade feeling the tip graze his left shoulder before he tumbled, aiming Marie and firing the second blast this time there was no knockbacks as Amos gritted his teeth already frustrated by the dragged on fight. Lifting his jacket, he could see that he was running low on bullets and to make things worse the strange armor clad man had not fallen from his injuries instead a burst of wind was the only warning as Amos realized he was too slow to go anywhere in time to avoid the blow, so the man brought up Marie again noticing a few scratches forming along the metal as he locked blows with the knight as Amos realized he need an edge.

"Darn, no choice now." Instantly the knight retreated when he noticed a sudden flash of steel aimed for the exposed neck below the horned helmet , the fighter stepping back as the two found themselves at a stalemate once more except that this time Amos could let out a small smirk as he pressed a button at the side of the butt, a sound of metal grinding against each other sounded through the night as a crossbow attachment unfolded from beneath the barrels, the man pulling back a bolt and cocked it right as the knight did not use the power charge instead opting to run towards Amos. Amos didn't take the bait however, instead giving the impression that he was counting on a ghost shot that would finish the fight allowing the knight to get overconfident as he continued to charge him raising the sword in a lunge.

At that time, two things happened. One was that instead of moving away, Amos had instead decided to implement his plan wheeling into motion as he saw the sword lunging for his chest bringing his hand up and with a grin on his face, let out a battlecry as the knight's eyes widened at the flash of steel this time not from the strange weapon in his opponent's hand but rather the clash of steel on steel as his longsword met with the curved deflection of a kukri swerving the force which the knight had placed behind his final strike aside throwing him off balance as Amos used the time to spin around dropping Marie to the ground while he drew the bolt from his free hand, and decisively drove it into the side of the man where the armor was exposing flesh. However, he did not anticipate the bolt to break upon contact as the steel broke into pieces from the sudden shift by the monster of a man his intended narrow target replaced with steel.

"Oh crap." Amos could only utter as the knight swung a fist burying it into his chest, the single blow causing his eyes to nearly pop out of his sockets as he flew back rolling onto his side while the kukri remained in his grip. The knight slowly advanced on Amos, who was struggling at this point to stand from the shattering blow before he felt the cry of pain leaving his lips Amos rolling over feeling his broken ribs as he let out huffs of air, the knight approaching him slowly as Amos blinked in and out of focus struggling to stand as a metal boot came into view raising his fight or flight instinct through the roof as he lost control. Raising his hand weakly as a last resort, Amos could do the only thing that was left in his arsenal to do for this one-sided fight.

"P-Please…I-I must not…die yet…" He uttered before a sudden sensation burned through his flesh, the man suddenly screaming out in pain as his vision began to fade in and out Amos dropping his left hand weakly onto the ground as all sensation was lost. As he screamed, the knight suddenly paused in his footsteps eyeing the man's hand to which Amos could hardly see but he could make out the outline of a strange butterfly like crest forming on the inside of his palm, the revelation stunning him as the knight stood still for only a moment. After that, Amos could feel a pair of cold steel arms grab him by the underside of his shoulders slowly dragging him towards the house, his eyes catching a last glimpse at the stranger before the sound of a helmet cluttering to the ground caught his attention and a new face came into view…a face of a blonde haired woman with a messy ponytail and emerald eyes staring straight at him, the last words he heard before he fell into the realm of darkness was that of the woman's her tone full of curiosity and a small measure of awe.

"So, you're my Master…"

It was moments then he realized she was wearing armor with red fabric.

End

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a good day you guys I am tired as heck and gotta sleep. Take care, and stay safe out here.

VI


	3. Berserker, Premonitions and Red Wonder

Fate: War's End

Author's notes: Hey guys this is the VI here, I really hope you all are doing well where ever you are. For the guys in Europe right now especially, I pray things are well with you. Now on to business, we have a new chapter out now for War's End since my first supposed one shot chapter meant for this fic…and I am still in the baby stages of planning what happens from here on out. So now things are in a pinch, Amos is knocked out in the midst of Shirou's home with his new Servant and things are going to play out as canon with Shirou over with Berserker…so that being said, what would happen? Would the Grail allow the entry of one more Servant?

Let's find out.

Disclaimer: Typemoon take my money!

* * *

Shirou Emiya stood frozen in his position as he stared down the little girl with silver white hair and her Servant, his eyes unable to believe that one of the seven Masters that were fighting in the War was here, and the fact that it was a little girl was making Shirou more affirmed in his decision to stay and fight it out. Rin on the other hand seemed to be more focused on the little girl, her eyes lighting in recognition at the girl as she immediately cursed her luck again that Archer wasn't around and in good fighting condition since the fight with Lancer and Saber in one night had pretty much drained him dry of any prana to fight back his attackers, her mouth opening to speak while taking a wary stance at the girl her tone almost caught between that of a question and that of a confirmation of her own personal fears. Shirou caught the look of fright that showed on the girl's face as he kept silent, eyeing the large bulky Servant that was still lucid and overseeing the interaction with little to no interest as he glanced at Saber, noticing the grip on her sword was tightening with each second a bead of sweat pouring down her forehead as she continued to eye the giant vigilantly and for some unknown reason the redhead felt a chill of fear just by looking at him.

"You are…an Einzbern, correct?"

"Yup, I am sorry my manners are absent right now. I was excited to see Emiya Onii-chan that I forgot myself." The young girl giggled again rather childishly, though even Shirou could tell that there was no humor intended behind that statement the words coming out as empty and hollow of meaning except the glare of hidden malice behind the polite demeanor held within as the girl lifted her dress slightly and bowed introducing herself to the trio. In the meantime Rin's mind was exploding into overdrive, this time she really was cursing whoever thought it was funny to give her luck a D rank in such a tense situation as she instantly looked around for any way to escape, the subtle action pleasing Ilya as she announced her name proudly.

"Ilya Einzbern, nice to meet a fellow magus of the powerful Tohsaka clan being involved in this war, and of course my dear big brother." She gestured to Shirou with a finger as Rin felt her dread skyrocket, her Servant took one step forward as if in response to a hidden command Saber however took no more chances with the Servant approaching them ready to fight, and before Shirou could even say something in reply to the little girl's introduction and why Rin was now wearing a face of terror at the mention of her family's name the woman in blue and silver rushed towards the giant who immediately swung the giant blade in a forceful horizontal swing, Saber gritting her teeth as she brought her Invisible sword and clashed onto the giant with full force without a moment's hesitation.

"Saber wait!"

"Damn it, I don't have Archer right now and I don't think Saber can fight that thing in her condition either!" Rin gripped Shirou's arm as the two Servants began to clash, the Tohsaka considering a retreat while Shirou did not budge with her arm pulling the red-headed boy who was still frozen in place at the display of strength and conflict brewing in front of him. Growling in frustration and worriedly for her personal safety, the black-haired girl tugged harder as she found herself nearly caught up in the storm of power being exuded from the two Servants as Saber was avoiding the wild uncoordinated swings of the enemy Servant as Ilya smirked with a devilish grin while jabbing her thin finger at the woman in blue.

"Kill her, Berserker!"

* * *

With Amos

_Opening his eyes, he found himself standing in the midst of a courtyard alien to him with cobblestone filling the floor stretching around him like an open field of stone and earth, the mood gloomy and even eerie as if he were in a cage. Squinting under the invisible sun which blocked his vision, Amos brought his hand up to shield himself from the glare turning behind to see nothing but the tall stone walls and fortifications which towered over his height, seemingly looming over him like eagles watching their prey. Confused by the new environment he was exposed to, the man reached his back for Marie only to be discouraged further when a sequence of images popped right in his head causing him to groan in realization as his memory began to kick in recalling bits of the small one-sided fight he was forced into back at the compound due to interference of the magic circle, the vision of the knight and the face of the woman who faced him as she dragged him aside came to mind as he opened his eyes blinking in confusion at what he witnessed, slapping himself lightly across the face._

"_What was that all about? Where is this place? And that knight…no, that woman who was she and what is she doing here?" Amos rubbed his forehead with his index and middle fingers, trying to place the events together in one coherent string of thought. Recovering from his sudden loss of focus the man decided to look around the courtyard, once again shrugging off the weird feeling that was creeping over his shoulder from just being in the shadow of the fort his eyes scanning for a nearby entrance or any hint of life, finding only one wooden door lying opposite him leading into a nearby tower something that made the man suspicious about the convenient timing the entrance happened to appear when he was just about to start a long dreaded search. _

"_Well look at that, someone decided to conveniently leave a door open just when I was searching for one. Normally I would be looking a gift horse in the mouth, but…just this once shouldn't hurt." He told himself while giving off a nonchalant shrug as he walked towards the door, not bothering to push the already open doors which gave the feeling he was expected and coupled with the gloomy environment the feeling was more than foreboding than he could take. He made his way past the doors to walk into the main hall, cautiously muting his footsteps to a bare scrape against the stone as the doors creaked behind him narrowing the small prism of light which disappeared completely with the sound of metal sliding into place, making him sigh. To confirm his suspicion Amos turned around on his heel, coming face to face with the closed doors masking everything in the damp and dark space of the inner fort while he scratched his head, this was definitely something that would be typical in a nightmare if he was even remotely aware of what he was viewing._

"_Ok then." He could only say as words failed to express the irritation he was feeling then, throwing his arms into the air while still facing the locked entrance as he walked back towards the main hall stretching out his hands to feel his way into the darkness. The normal reaction to a person living in the jungle was usually that of being one with the forests and hearing, smelling as the forest does in all those cheesy action movies where a zen master sitting in a cross legged position would direct the young in understanding nature with a wave of his mystical hand and stroking beard. But to be honest, it was all bull as Amos stumbled and tripped his way towards a flight of stone steps making sure he was slow and deliberate instead of prancing around like an idiot and killing himself should he fall._

"**The fort is rebelling, the guards are revolting! We need to ensure the prisoners are all secure, secure the tower!"**

"…_What was that?" Amos stopped as he looked back at the darkness, unsure of what to say before a sudden invisible force shoved the man aside from his position causing him to stumble albeit nearly falling over but that was prevented by Amos forcing his body forward ignoring the screaming in his instincts to let himself fall back, the sound of flesh smacking the concrete echoing throughout the tower as the shockwave shook his palms and hands shivering from the impact. Amos bit back a frustrated growl to the shadows which were crawling around the tower, instead opting to silently journey on as the voices began to increase in volume joined by the sound of metal clanking as he proceeded further along the corner his palms sweating as it scraped itself across the cold stone walls, the voices preceding the movements as various tones and orders were being yelled at as he grunted holding his shoulder which was being knocked forwards for the second time._

"**Whoever gets in your way and try to stop you, cut them down…but only if they use force against you!"**

"**Captain, prisoners on the other levels are all secure but this tower!"**

"**I think I hear something in there, the damn jailers locked the door."**

"**Shit, that cell…men, we have to get in there now! **_**She's **_**to be unharmed and punish those who dare to break English law!" **

"_She…what the hell is going on over there?" Amos increased his pace, his hands grasping at the jutting bricks and flat surfaces of the wall as he began a quick ascent hearing the clashing of steel and some battlecries being thrown across the circular staircase, the man breaking into a jog as he brushed aside the invisible bodies that were pushing against him shoving them with his palms as the voices died down when he neared the top of the stairs, this time the steel and voices faded in the distance slowly turning into a whisper as Amos found himself stepping to the top of the flight of steps. Facing him while the deadly silence began to bloom and infect the atmosphere which had already grown heavy and thick around him was a single metal door, the presence behind it was contrary to the dark ominous voices as a whisper echoed in his ear breathing lightly in his canal._

"**Welcome, I was expecting you." **

"_Who are…" Amos didn't finish his words as a sliding noise alerted him to stare at the door before him, his question dying in his throat as the sound of a large metal piece fell to the ground noisily cluttering as the metal door slowly swung open ushering Amos into the bright light. As he covered his eyes with an outstretched palm, Amos felt a strange yet calming sensation overwhelm his defenses his feet automatically walking towards the realm of light beyond the door much to his realization as he tried to steer himself clear of the light, only to no avail as his feet refused to obey any commands from his body instead taking a bigger stride into the warm glow forcing him to shut his eyes while he called out to the unknown speaker._

"_Just who are you?" Amos asked once more, his body flaring up with an unknown burning sensation resonating with his palm as the light began to recede from his eyes the man waiting a moment as he opened his eyes slowly to a crack, lowering his hand as he did so. When he had completely exposed his eyes, Amos' own feeling of confusion quickly faded away as he felt a peaceful wind still him from his anxiety and nervousness his mouth gaping open like a goldfish, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and slapping the sides of his cheeks lightly to wake him from this dream._

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

_He found himself standing in a building, rows of wooden pews were lined up right beside him facing the front of the building he was staring at himself where towering stained-glass windows looked upon him with a circular window allowing light to shine through the masonry and illuminate the red carpet path he was standing on, Amos shifting his head to notice that separating the rows of pews which stretched to the far walls on either side of the vast room were neat rows of small arches held by Roman styled columns his head going back to the stained glass windows again as his eye caught sight of something even more stranger than the sudden change of environment from the fort he was in earlier. Amos' eyes went slightly wide in surprise and shock as he saw the stained glass portrait looming over him, his mouth nearly agape and losing a sensation in his own lower jaw at the magnificent sight._

_On the windows, past the small wooden altar covered with white linen cloth, was a picture which depicted two blondes both of them having the same features of emerald eyes which pierced a man's soul and Amos could make out the woman on his left wearing a full set of white armor which covered her chest with the same horned helmet he recognized from the woman he was fighting earlier split into half falling apart to either side of the figure, but what scared him was her eyes and expression. It was one of mute horror and pain, her emerald eyes once holding power had been diminished into shock while holding her longsword above her head ready for a killing blow and when Amos looked down he could see what was stopping her: a lance protruded out of her back from her chest, the weapon originating from the woman on the right who he noticed had the same features as the woman he had fought and was seeing on the left, but something was different about her…like the woman in red was just a copy. A fake, an impostor mirroring the real deal which was what he felt when he saw the woman on the right of the painting, and he first noticed nothing more than raw emotion of anger and sadness…anguish and pain, like she had lost a loved one dear to her. Unlike the woman in red, she was wearing a lighter sort of armor which did not completely cover her chest and shoulders even leaving her arms which was covered by the blue dress exposed and vulnerable except for a pair of heavy gauntlets holding the very spear jabbing through the woman in red which seemed to be straining even though it was immortalized in glass and the moment was perhaps centuries ago he could feel the very tension and its impact exuding from it._

"_What kind of painting is this?" _

_That was the least strangest thing he found about the entire painting, as he moved his gaze to look upon the top where a very familiar picture of stone and cobblestone greeted him, the sting of recognition striking him like a hammer as he felt his hands shake and shiver an unknown feeling of dread and sadness exuded from the image before him. In the middle of the courtyard belonging to the very fort he was just in stood a wooden stake driven into the middle with neat arrangements of logs stacked in a box-like structure surrounded by a group of men in strange archaic clothing, cloaks and chainmail with helmets of steel sneering and shaking their uneven glass fists towards the stake. Tied to it was a girl with a braid of blond hair and dressed in a faded blue dress without armor, her head bowed in silent prayer as Amos found his mind go into a shutdown mode, unable to understand what he was seeing with his eyes._

"**When the worm hiding in the shadows reveals his true nature for all to see, and a sorrowful guardian of crimson regrets follows his creed…you will know when to call me to your side."**

_Amos couldn't even move to speak as a veil of shadow cast itself over his eyes, sending him crumpling to the floor of the cathedral among the red carpet._

* * *

With Shirou and the rest

"GGGKK!" Saber clenched her teeth as she met another powerful swing from the huge man, her knees beginning to wobble almost uncontrollably from the sheer weight of the sword hanging over her head, the knight attempting to stand against the wave of pure muscle who was trying his best to put pressure onto her sword which was defending her from any further damage. It didn't take long for Berserker to lift his sword for an extra swing, Saber taking the chance to dash out of the way and flank the mountain of meat striking against the flesh of his leg making the giant growl in anger, dragging the sword along the ground to send pieces of debris flying straight towards Saber who was forced to use Invisible Air to deflect the improvised projectiles which was forcing her back with each impact, the blue knight barely escaping the giant blow that destroyed the ground she was standing on previously rocks thrown into the air as Saber readied her sword once more. Berserker didn't even flinch or guard himself when she attacked, instead with a swing of his hand he swatted the tiny girl away to the side exposing Rin and Shirou who were now in his range raising his blade in the air just as Rin pushed Shirou out of the way before she escaped, the sword cleaving the ground forcing Rin to take out one of her jewels.

"Take this then!" Throwing the jewel at Berserker who was recovering from its powerful and reckless move, the Servant glancing at the stone in confusion before Rin shouted with her fingers pointing to the jewel as Ilya looked on entertained by the fight.

"Set in Flammen!"

*Boom*

The jewel on command exploded in the face of Berserker sending the giant reeling back from the impact nearly toppling on its legs as Ilya simply stood there without a shy of emotion from her face at the sudden attack, instead paying attention to Shirou and Saber who had already taken the time of the distraction to meet up while Rin backed away from the giant towards another safe spot readying another jewel despite her inner self whining at the waste of magic being spent. Turning her head to see Shirou talking to Saber before she replied if not with a serious edge to her voice to his concerns, Rin already hearing a growl from within the smoke alerting her to immediate danger as she turned back to address the two with irritancy jabbing a finger at the smoke where Berserker's body knelt still affected by the explosion.

"Oi, Saber if you have the time to perform a finishing blow, do it now!" Rin called out to the Servant, the blonde pushing Shirou back with her hand hearing a small statement of protest before she performed a Prana Burst raising her sword towards her estimate of Berserker's head hoping to end the battle before it can even begin to drag on further, her sword slicing Berserker's body with full force as a huge line could be seen drawn across his torso the attack sending the mountain crumbling to the ground on his back as Ilya now glared in anger at the sudden turn of events, her hand gripping into a fist. Meanwhile Shirou stood on the sidelines, his face surprised by the sheer speed in which the fight had been finished before he felt relief go through his thoughts…at least that was what he had hoped as Ilya's words reached his ears.

"Berserker, get up!" She ordered as a small growl caught Saber's attention to her back as the giant laying on the ground suddenly got up to his feet howling in rage at the girl who managed to defeat him, Saber could only look in shock stunned by the recovery of her enemy as the large bulky fist grabbed the knight crushing the warrior by squeezing his fist ready to pop the Servant like a balloon causing Saber to cry out in pain as she felt her arms go limp from her bones breaking under the strain, Shirou immediately sprinting towards the duo as he recovered from his shock at the recovery of Berserker who tossed Saber to the ground and stamped his feet, yelling at the top of his lungs at the struggling warrior while Rin realized what Shirou was heading to yelling after him urging him to come back with gnashed teeth and chased after the red head grabbing him by the arm and pulled him back with all her might to prevent more foolishness from the boy who was kicking and pushing his way towards Saber.

"Saber! Let go of me this instant!"

"You stupid fool don't rush in, when are you going to realize through that thick skull of yours that she's saving you to ensure you escape the battlefield!" Saying those words made Shirou pause in his struggle, the boy widening his eyes to look at the girl who was glaring at him with all the seriousness she could muster her words stinging the boy with a lot more impact than it should have. Calming herself down from her outburst, Rin looked at the boy completely ignoring the fact that Berserker was staring down Saber lowering her voice to a hushed whisper as Saber struggled with considerable effort to stand up to her opponent, nearly falling over in the process while Shirou looked on helplessly.

"Shirou, the purpose of a Servant is to defend their Master from all harm until either one of them is destroyed. She is just a tool, a weapon to be used against your enemies for the war and if you start charging into battles blindly like this you are going to help no one in this situation! Saber is protecting you, because you can't protect yourself against such an opponent!" Rin spoke harshly, internally regretful of her words to Shirou who was ignoring her plea instead his eyes looking at Rin just once and that glance told her everything he needed to say before he shook off her hand.

"I can't believe you can even say that, Tohsaka. I said I won't leave anyone behind, nor will I just stand there and let them die for me…never, not again!" Shirou protested strongly and vehemently, his dark brown eyes burning with passion as he broke free of Rin's weakened grip around his arm bolting towards the kneeling Saber who was spattered with blood from the forceful slam her hair covered her eyes but not her mouth which Shirou saw was gritting with stubbornness in the face of her opposition, though the boy felt something else as he managed to reach her just in time to jump in front of the final blow meant to kill the knight in blue pushing the girl aside from range of Berserker's attack. He felt pain and regret, he saw her eyes for a brief moment as he called out to her causing the knight to lift her head widening in utter shock at his reckless action just before the sword was swung in a horizontal attack meant to behead her.

"Saber-GRRGGHKK!" Shirou managed to speak before the sword found its way into his back, the weapon flinging his body aside to roll onto the ground in front of Saber whose eyes had become one of terror at his motionless body. Unable to control her own emotion at the needless sacrifice, Saber could only reach her hand out towards her fallen Master…the boy who saved her for nothing more than a strike of altruism and reckless behavior was now on the ground with his blood pooling onto the concrete.

"S-Shirou…" She uttered, her eyes unable to tear itself away from the boy's dead eyes staring into the distance while Rin covered her mouth sharing her shock as she crumpled to her knees unable to process what had happened to her fellow schoolmate for the second time this night while Ilya, surprisingly for being the enemy had a stunned expression on her face as well, her own thoughts hidden behind her disbelief at what the red headed boy had done…and it didn't feel right. Just, even. This act of intended justice and revenge, did not feel right to her than she had expected herself to feel when it was done…the Einzbern simply looked at Shirou's dead eyes, an unknown feeling finding its way into her heart eating away at her as she turned her gaze away.

"Why…why would you even do such a stupid thing, Onii-chan?" She uttered, more to herself than letting anyone else hear her thoughts as the blood continued to leak from Shirou's body while Saber's words were caught in her throat, the Einzbern girl recovered first as she looked towards Berserker who had even paused to observe the boy who had thrown his life away for his own Servant foolishly. Berserker seemed to have caught on to her intention, the warrior turning tail and walked towards Ilya scooping the young girl up in her arms as she eyed the dead body of her brother one last time.

"I don't wanna play anymore tonight…I feel strange." Turning back to Rin and Saber who were too busy seeing the dead boy she breathed deeply before she spoke again hiding her own conflicted thoughts. "You can have your lives today since Onii-chan killed the mood, let's go Heracles." The Servant known as Heracles grunted in acknowledgement as he placed her on his shoulder and turned his back on the scene, retreating back into the shadows from where they arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile with the knight in red, Shirou's home

She watched him sleep, the man's breathing became lighter with each breath into the clear night sky while the knight placed a hand on his forehead feeling the burning sensation of a fever kick into gear as she silently gazed on him, bringing up the rinsed towel she found lying around in the bathroom to rest on his forehead letting him rest easy for the night. Seeing that the man's current needs were needed, the knight in red let out a sigh of half-relief and half frustration her emerald eyes glancing off into the distant moon, her own private thoughts swirling in her mind right now.

There was no battlefield when she awoke, no piles of corpses of men in metal armor or even blood running down in rivers on the ground…not even a sight of her. That made the knight's blood boil slightly, but she kept it under control and simmering beneath the exterior of her expression of apathy as she heard the snores of the man peacefully blending with the silence, her own curiosity peaking while the woman traced a finger down onto her armor where the splotches of blood caked part of the armor she wore then turning to see the man shift uncomfortably in the futon, the woman noticing a tear being shed from his eyelid a pang of unknown emotion hitting her nerves as she turned away her eyes then cast itself onto the courtyard through the rice doors which was opened to let the air in. Laying on the ground in the same position it was in since she dragged her Master inside the house to recover from his wounds was the very weapon that managed to wound even her, a Servant with just one blast.

"A mere man like you can even scar me, a powerful Servant just with that weapon with no magic on your side." She muttered, contemplating the ludicrous idea doubting that even a mortal man would be able to touch a Servant. Servants were spirits, beings that were powered by the Holy Grail and in doing so enhanced their physical attributes and abilities to the point even Caster, the lowest ranking Servant could crush a man with just a light squeeze. In short they were invincible to any normal man, not able to be stopped unless commanded to suicide by their own masters or if the men holding the leash died first, but yet for the first time…a mere mortal had managed the impossible. He had struck out at her, the strongest class of them all with nothing more than a modernized weapon and even better being able to penetrate her armor enough to wound her, the wonder and awe lasted only for a moment before she found herself grinning a bit at the man in the futon feeling a small sense of elation at such a revelation as she put a hand over her eyes chuckling lightly at her new Master, watching the moonlit sky with renewed vitality.

"Master, you are an interesting one indeed."

End

Author's notes: I am pleased to have the new chapter out, and this is the question corner, were I try to answer what you may have thought during this chapter.

So, first on the list...what's with the vision right? Uh, that's part of the story so I can't say more other than the significance would happen someday, just not today. Sorry guys, next question moving on!

So why did I pick the Servant to be _her_? Well I wanted a character who lost his father too early and had the love of a real family versus one who was only fed lies from her own mother and when she met her father in person to put herself out as the only capable successor to the royal throne and having daddy call her a conspirator and plotter with her sister, which then led to the distinct events that tore an entire kingdom asunder and made Corpse Mountain a popular tourist spot for fantasy writers who want bonerpirations for their next book.

Will the mysterious (well not so mysterious) voice speaking to Amos show up again? Spoilers.

Well I think that's it, I gotta sleep I'm tired. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think of it and have a great day/night ahead of you all!

VI


	4. Tension, Reckless Red and Threat

Fate: War's End

This chapter will be edited.

Author's notes: This is yet another chapter in the War's End, I'm doing this to break off from my big projects and because my creative fount is recharging. That being said I hope you guys are having fun and keeping it safe out there, enjoy this chapter. I'll confirm one thing for you guys, there won't be two Servants for my OC at the same time due to keeping with my rule of exception by one as having two Servants running about at the same time is disadvantageous to the character development of Shirou and the rest if it is done like that. Also in regards to Shirou…I am going to make him a bit sharper than being just plain old altruistically and naïvely dense than what was depicted of him, I felt the visual novel did some

Disclaimer: Typemoon…I've been throwing money at my screen all day, if you guys don't pick up the cash I will take it back. My money, man…you don't just leave a man cold like that. But in all seriousness Typemoon owns Fate and the giant time space of the Nasuverse except my OC, who is mine.

_I read about miracles, the power provided to those by God to tear down false gods and even split seas and stop a sun from setting for a day. From those readings in the church I was fascinated by such power, but also afraid of it at the same time…sure you could simply speak a word and the waters listened to you and stilled, but there was a reason why such power was never given anymore, why it was never shown. People are corrupt and stubborn, they see a chance to have power they would take it, if they wanted to be proven wrong they would ask for visual proof rather than faith, trust and to know that you were chosen to perform these miracles…I wondered how the men of old faced the pride and luring whispers of the belief that they were invincible every day, how they could perform such miracles and prevent the thoughts of self-empowerment from overwhelming their minds. It was then I realized what kind of situation I was in…and I laughed at the circumstances of just how deep I have sunk in this conflict to become a victim of it, as well as disgust._

_It seemed that even in another world, people would stoop so low as to turn to magic for their visual proof of greatness and superiority. It was that I could never stand, never did I imagine myself to be a victim…or perhaps that was intended for me to attract the Grail's attention? I wouldn't know the answer to that yet._

_Either way, this prison of souls will be broken down._

* * *

Team up, unwelcomed visit and Rejection

With Mordred and Amos, around the same time the battle with Berserker ended

The man blinked, the sweat pouring out to be absorbed by the dry and slightly damp cloth which was placed delicately onto his forehead which was throbbing lightly but it still hurt nevertheless as Amos felt a sensation run down his left arm indicating that he could move again, the man flexing his hand as if to test himself of that theory letting the soft touch of his fingers scraping against the skin of his open palm. Lifting his hand up slowly to bring his palm close to his face, Amos let out a small sigh at the sight as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand ridding his lids of the crust that formed from his nap before he glanced at the palm one more time to confirm his own suspicions. Groaning, he let his left arm flop to the ground ignoring the thud that accompanied the shudders echoing through his bones bringing his right hand to clasp the towel throwing it aside as he fought the lure of sleep dulling his senses.

"What happened to me?" He remembered what had occurred mere minutes ago, fighting the unknown assailant who appeared from the magic circle in the shed and how he saw a butterfly mark spreading over the inside of his palm followed by the dream in the fort and cathedral with the stained glass windows depicting three women trapped in critical moments of their lives, the tension and various emotions struck chords with his very own emotions when he recalled the detail of the depictions taking his mind off the stress that was plaguing him as of today…he already had enough trauma and surprises for once. Shifting the cover of the futon aside with a weak grip, Amos rose from his lying position as the headache continued to throb painfully forcing him to stop and nurse his forehead earning yet another groan from his throat which was slightly parched.

"Oh, you're up." The voice of the woman from before alerted him to the new presence in the room, Amos immediately swinging his head to his left his gaze falling on the figure leaning against the rice door exposing the room to the illuminating glow of the full moon as a strong wind blew outside the house sending the neat piles of raked leaves flying a considerable distance as they surrendered themselves to the alluring force of the wind creating a very calm atmosphere. The ex-killer could only find his mouth opening in slight surprise as he looked a familiar set of emerald eyes radiating power while wearing a full suit of armor, the dress that he noticed during the fight earlier had disappeared altogether instead only a metallic skeletal dress covered in partial her lower body before Amos' mind began to regain strength, his hand reaching for a cup of water which was laid by his bedside silence being kept between them as he slowly drank from the cup giving a nod of thanks.

"Thank you."

"Hmph, don't need to thank me…as long as I'm your Servant, I have to submit to your whims. Much as I detest being subject to you for the duration of this conflict, _Master_." She spat the last word out with venom, as if to push her point across to him with the further emphasis on the forced relationship they found themselves in. Amos simply stared at her, confused by her words and her own thoughts to the situation feeling a sense of understanding alongside her as he glanced at the moon exposed among the clouds, enjoying the calm and quiet. He had to admit, whoever did live here was enjoying the perks of a wonderful sightseeing spot from the wide open sky above the space of the courtyard…for a while he felt like he could go back to happier days, although as his eyes shimmered with fascination at the full moon tonight it soon dimmed as a particular memory played just on this night.

_Flashback_

"_This is rather a cliché isn't it? I am the cheesy guy just trying to propose and hope to not screw it up...I'm sorry I'm rambling once again, what I meant to say was-" Amos couldn't reply back as his stuttering and panicking tone was interrupted by two hands grabbing the poor flustered man's face and forcefully shoved him towards the owner, his mouth opened up at the right time to feel a pair of lips meet his own causing him to freeze outright for a few precious seconds before his eyes began to dilute slightly at the gesture from the girl who was staring at his eyes momentarily, her mouth leaving his as a hand wiped her mouth in silent satisfaction. _

"_You don't get it do you? Clichés are sometimes the best things that need no criticism."_

_Flashback end_

"I see, but thank you very much anyways for helping me while I was down…Master or not. You had the feeling of a merciless soldier, so I figured I would not survive the encounter." He closed his eyes as he spoke truthfully inwardly pushing the well of emotions which had opened up from it, feeling the fresh air blow in his short hair as strands of dark hair was blown back in the distance suppressing the memory in lock and key. Meanwhile he ignored the slightly surprised look on his Servant's face, obviously not known to appreciation as she felt warmth rising in her cheeks before she coughed loudly and looked away from him closing her eyes as if she didn't care, folding her arms in a tighter grip. Truth be told, the words of thanks was having a bit of an effect on her but the memories that accompanied that word was more than sufficient for her to feel bitter about it…and her Master sounded like he was just saying it out of formality more than genuine, at least from her view but then again she didn't need to know nor did she care to clarify what he even meant behind that statement.

"Hmph, whatever you delude yourself with Master. Just know that if you didn't have that mark, I would have killed you where you stood."

"Thanks is still in order." He countered lightly, ignoring the second stint as he closed his eyes in silent meditation bowing his head lightly while tuning in his hearing to the sounds surrounding him and the house, finding nothing after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before he opened his eyes again clearly troubled. He recalled the various sounds of the forest, the noisy crickets and sounds of dead leaves giving into the footsteps of night prowlers…here he couldn't hear anything but silence, almost like death was present around him. It was discomforting.

"Speaking of which, I do not know who you are and your introduction was rather…talkative without words." He stated after a moment's pause sipping on the water slowly to ease off the throbbing of his head which was making his world spin in small circles, the Servant however did not catch on to his game as she took the words as though an insult at her own abilities, feeling irritance as she immediately went into a pout placing her hands on her hips while glaring at her new Master defensively.

"I was summoned without cause, and you didn't have the seal at the time so I thought I could just kill you…I figured you were some mage who only relies on their beloved magic to help him." At that declaration of prideful boasting and assumption, Amos simply gave a small hint of amusement forming his lips into a cheeky smile hiding his other emotions at that statement and preventing his own sarcastic tongue from jabbing back at her, the Servant simply continuing to speak while she stared at him with a hint of smugness. "But then that mark saved you from execution, and so I am bound to you with it. As for my name, I cannot disclose so easily especially to you. You may have wounded me, but you are still beyond a Servant like any other human." At this point, the blonde made it a point to glare at Amos' direction intimidating him just from her own aura alone…though it did reveal some small information to take note of. Amos processed what was spoken to him, stretching his arms in the air to relieve some of the tension in his muscles while he faced her with a neutral look, as if he was thinking of something before his mind sorted out his personal thoughts and ignoring the throbbing and dizziness causing him to stumble a bit speaking without his light tone adding a bit more severity to it while glaring in the general direction of his Servant.

"Your opinion is appreciated but unnecessary to me whether you blame me for such a summon," he paused as Amos looked down near the rice doors where Marie laid reaching down to pick up his shotgun his fingers sliding across the weapon frowning as he saw the scratches that was sustained during the fight. "I didn't even ask for this either, I was meant to destroy the magic circle that was plaguing this household however I neither expected a guard nor did I anticipate that this…artificial construct could inflict such a curse on me. To make things worse you scarred Marie, poor thing." He said politely with an angry glare telling the Servant that she wasn't the only person who was moaning about her own circumstances, his eyes falling to the weapon again before he placed it back down onto the ground stepping over to his Servant arms folded turning his full attention to the unwilling Servant.

"You can be angry or…whatever. The point is you can scream and kick your legs at me as much as you want, but the fact remains: we are whether the other wants it or not, partners due to this affliction," As if for emphasis Amos flipped his palm out which held the Command seals at the blonde haired woman, "and so as of today we have to either accept or tolerate each other's presence for the duration until my own mission is complete. If you seriously think the same, I am willing to throw you away to complete what I am set to do." Now that earned a chuckle from the woman who found it amusing, this man was clearly uneducated in the meaning of the entire War and was a greenhorn at it…no surprises to her as she looked away from her Master. Just because he held onto the Command seals which could dictate whatever action the Servant can take three times didn't intimidate her in the slightest, directing a hard gaze upon Amos as she sized him up with an aura intimidating as her stature.

"You have no idea what this is all about, do you?"

"Absolutely not, in fact I would desire to end this war with a twist to the goal. But before I can do that, I must ask…what I can call you then, if you will refuse to tell me your real name as well as brief me on the entire scenario and its rules." He spoke confidently deflecting her smug statement meeting her iron gaze with a distant stare as he walked out of the room, hearing the heavy thud of steel boots following after him before he turned around seeing that the woman had returned to wearing the helmet previously as a disembodied voice spoke to him in reply.

"You can call me by my class, Devastator. My name is not to be taken so lightly in this war as to be used like a friend's."

"Well then, that's a ridiculous title…with that sword I figured you might have been in a different class like Saber or something." Amos spoke nonchalantly as he moved towards the kitchen of the house, noting the cleanliness of the property before he sat down at the table sitting cross-legged while closing his eyes in silence as Devastator looked at him curiously unsure of what he was doing, though it didn't take long before his eyes opened alert and awake his questions for the situation were left unanswered for now. Narrowing his eyes to the left where the wall stood the distant thumping of footsteps could be heard noisily making their way to the large double doors earning a small gritting of teeth from the interference as Devastator seemed to stop in her tracks, the sting of a familiar aura striking her senses as her expression turned to anger at the feeling immediately turning her head to tune in to the aura before her eyes widened behind her visor.

"Someone is at the door. Could it be the owner perhaps?" Amos wondered aloud, his mind going into a small panic himself as he considered the situation in front of him, though his words were not lost on the Servant who was readying herself, the long sword forming in her hand as she prepared eagerly for the oncoming fight her helmet hiding the glee that was forming on her lips as she check the owner of the aura one more time for confirmation. Amos however didn't allow that to happen when the calm began to change, the man speaking almost softly as he heard the footsteps stop just outside the door most likely to fit the key in lock as Amos turned his head to addressing his Servant with authority in his voice when he sensed killing intent from the girl and her drawn weapon.

"Stop, Devastator! Don't attract attention to yourself now in their territory! We don't know if they're civilians or something else." He ordered firmly much to the chagrin of the Servant who was looking towards her Master holding out his left palm shoving the Command Seals into her face forcing her to stop.

"What are you saying? Those figures out there are Masters, one of them is a Servant just like me…not only that…_She's _just within my reach I won't let her just escape from me again!" She paused briefly before she protested against his orders with vibrancy and venom coating her words daring him to stop her, immediately leaving the kitchen in an instant stunning the man momentarily before he jumped to his feet trying to get over his shock at the god-like speed she was running at reaching the top of the wall before she descended over it. It did not take long for Amos as he ran towards the front doors where the clashing of steel rang out from the other side, the man grinding his teeth at the reckless and thoughtless action that Devastator had committed to break cover before he opened the front door reaching the main wooden gate which had opened to a small degree, that sight gave the former killer a good feeling that he could stop the conflict escalating further than was necessary.

"Stupid, stupid girl…" He muttered as he used his foot to immediately kick open the doors, bringing Marie to his hip readying for an aggressor behind the entrance while he shouted loudly at the scene he came face to face with, his words ringing with a hint of both anger and frustration at Devastator who disengaged from her unknown opponent as she turned her head towards the voice Amos ignoring the other presences around him while pointing Marie straight at Devastator going into a threatening stance with his hands going for his kukri sheath which laid behind his jacket glaring down the Servant, his vision slowly altering between a clear to a hazy mist shrouding some color as his focus dimmed.

"ENOUGH, I am ordering you to stand down!"

Three minutes earlier, entrance to Emiya compound

"Ok, where's the key to his house…there!" Rin spoke with a small triumph as she fished out the silver key hidden in Shirou's chest pocket of his school uniform which was stained heavily with the blood of the owner, the magus' own unease bit into her when she reached into the pocket where most of the blood was spilt when he was almost severed in two by Berserker's cleaver sword but she immediately fought the feeling down her throat from voicing her thoughts…her throat was already dry from what had happened previously, the image of Shirou lying in a pool of his own blood unbreathing while Saber cried his name out clutching the boy refusing to leave her Master's side.

Earlier after Berserker had left

"_SHIROUUUU!" Saber yelled helplessly at the body of the teenager lying motionless on the ground, his eyes wide with pain and terror as they stared right in the direction of where Rin was kneeling down feeling the full amount of the shock which hit her like a freight train. She knew that it would happen, the moment that Shirou had pushed Saber out of the way just as Hercules withdrew his weapon for the decapitating blow she readied herself mentally for the oncoming blow. This wasn't the first time she had experienced it already, but when she met Shirou in the school earlier that night after Archer was busy fighting Lancer and had kicked off in pursuit of the teenager who was caught stumbling into the battle it had been too late for him when she found him on the third floor lying face down in a pool of his own blood, sporting a gaping hole in his chest bursting his heart. She froze then, aware that he was close to death due to the rules implemented by the Association regarding secrecy and exercising control over the media to feed false covers of the destruction, and that a true magus would not bother facing such a tragedy and doing absolutely nothing even finishing the job as it was her duty._

_Rin did not understand why at the time, but she had chosen not to do it. She knew just how much she was risking, a normal boy being revived and thinking it would be a bad dream was not so bad a scenario but she knew better than that…Lancer's talk revealed that he wouldn't rest on his laurels if he knew of the boy's recovery by magic and pursue him. But she chose to do it anyway, her conscious acted in her spurring her on to use one of her own special items to save his life restoring his heart and helping him live…she didn't know what her own father would have said to that if he was there next to her._

_But now, once again even her efforts to heal him have just spiraled into a downward direction with that same boy becoming a rival Master for the Holy Grail in a once in a lifetime stroke of dumb luck, even going so far as to refuse the continuation of a normal life and traded it willingly for the hard line of being a Master surrounded by constant opportunities for death at every corner. For him to simply roll over and die right there and then, it was unbelievable to her…she had chosen the wrong time to keep most of her jewel stash back in her home taking only a select few with her for the scouting trip outside which led to the longest night, and to make things worse was the fatal blow which destroyed any chances for Rin to even perform healing magic on him. It had cleaved right through his spinal cord and half his torso, his broken body looked from afar like a doll that was chewed and tossed to the side effectively killing him from shock and blood loss…there was no absolute way to heal a dead man, magic had its limits for that._

"_S-Shirou…"_

_Why was she so concerned about it? Shouldn't she be at least satisfied with this, the fact that her competition was cut down by one? What happened to her declaration of them being enemies? Those questions slowly drifted from her logical and normally rational mind to give way to an unknown emotion she rarely felt for anyone other than her own sister, and the feeling was beginning to grow in strength while she tried to shove it down._

"…"

_Her voice died in her throat, unable to even place what she was seeing before her own eyes as a small sound began to ring in the distance alerted her attention to Shirou's broken body which was glowing dimly with a strange light, Rin staring weirdly at the sight of the phenomena wondering what was going on as she rose shakily to her feet stepping awkwardly over to Saber and Shirou all the while staring blankly at the strange glow which enveloped the latter's body, Saber was off to one side staring too in fascination at the turn of events and fate as Rin noticed the tendons and torn ligaments of muscle begin to form, twisting and curling around each strand and sinew building up the structure of flesh all the while her words were lost to the new situation._

"_What…is that?"_

Present

They had rushed towards Shirou's house, it was the closest place compared to the European district which was on the other side of town and also the only area to rest and recuperate from the long and weary night which had just passed, Rin herself was already aiming for some good shuteye. Leaning forward she unlocked the door concentrating on what was next while Saber lowered Shirou's body to the ground, her own eyes studying the redhead's condition again as if in disbelief of what had happened to him or what he had that could possibly make him recover from such a critical blow like that…there were so many questions on her mind that the Servant eventually felt her senses dull slightly but she pushed the luring feeling back although barely.

It was then that she felt a sudden bloodlust emanate from inside of the compound, Saber's eyes shot upwards as the presence appeared above her a weapon raised in the air to strike as Saber clenched her teeth blocking the blow from her opponent as she winced, the wound from Berserker's fight began to take some of its toll as she struggled for concentration and focused on her opponent. She was in for a big shock when her emerald eyes suddenly came face to face with an all too familiar figure, the sight of the attacker stunning her for a few long seconds before the sword of her opponent moved again this time aiming for her head. Saber didn't hesitate then to counter the blow and jumping further back, her own eyes unable to shift away from the familiar armor the recognition on her face as she almost dropped her guard.

"ENOUGH! I'm ordering you to stand down!" The voice of an unknown male suddenly called out from a short distance, Saber instantly looking towards where Rin was the black-haired girl was clearly surprised by the sudden appearance of the newcomer to the fight, dressed in a casual jacket and baggy pants breathing heavily while a shade of red was seen on his entire face leaning against the door wielding a gun in his right hand stretching out his left hand towards her enemy clearly angered by the sudden attack which had occurred.

"Master, you fool you should have stayed back in the compound and let me handle this!" The fully armored knight shot back, the disembodied voice hiding from all except for Saber and the newcomer the true gender of the warrior as the intended anger which was pointed towards Saber suddenly shifted intentionally onto the man, his teeth gritted and grinding lightly against one another as he gestured towards Rin and Shirou who were next to him staying a distance away from him and the Servants while the newcomer spoke again.

"I gave you a chance to not fight and see who these people are and what they want, instead you go off charging into your fights like it is some game! I will not hand innocents over to you until you clarify for me what you were exactly trying to accomplish!"

"She is a Servant and she's weakened now, and this is the only chance I can use to end your competition! These are the rulings of the Holy Grail War! And I will not let her slip through my fingers now!"

"There will be Servant casualties but look around you, I was already vulnerable the moment you entered combat to engage! More importantly I am supposed to let these people live, they are vital to what I am supposed to be doing!" The man yelled back at her, his own palm outstretched towards the armored knight as Devastator glared sharply and angrily at the man almost growling out her next statement when Saber too saw with surprise was the butterfly mark embedded in his hand, her thoughts going into overdrive while the two were staring each other down.

_Another Master here, and her…she's one of the Servants?!_

"You will not dare do such a thing!"

"Try me, and see where this takes you. There should be a limit on the amount of times I can use it, but I won't hesitate to waste one more trump card of yours if you won't stand down. Or even better if you won't listen to me…" The man drew out his kukri allowing the blade to shine in the moonlight's reflection as he glared down the Servant, his right hand releasing his grip on the shotgun allowing it to clatter to the ground before he switched grips and raised the kukri over his left hand where the Command seals laid, his emotions betraying his intention.

"If I cut the arm from the body, there will be no way to use it anymore right? So make your choice, either you take out the Servant right here and now in which I will cut all ties with you now…or swallow your damn pride and take the circumstances like a knight."

End

Author's notes: I am just back from break, so yea this is the new chapter release.

Time for questions about the story, speaking of which constructive criticism is appreciated instead of expressing simple dislike, simply give me your point of view so I can consider aside from what to do with the story. So firstly about the class, Avenger was suggested to me during my scroll in the reviews and while I do like the idea there was a problem…what does Mordred have to avenge, and it didn't seem to suit so I went for Devastator, Ravager was another choice but to have an anti-army NP as well as a wild fighting style crossed between Saber and Berserker class this was my choice.

Why did I make her hostile to Amos? To put it simply, their relationship wasn't founded out of duty and Mordred is more of a person with noble blood and a broken pride of privilege to go with her background…with the two I decided a one-sided (or perhaps maybe not) battle was to show and display how much she as a proclaimed king was not to bow simply because someone wounded her despite wonder, this to a prideful person you can imagine such a result.

As for the future of this story, I am trying to blend a mix of the events in which I will say that this does not necessarily mean one path is chosen for the ending. This will be elaborated later. As for Amos, I want to flesh him out more as the chapters go by but this will be at a different pace than just memories…but for now I am giving him this personality where I am hoping this can be expanded.

Anyways let me know what you think of this.

VI


	5. Orders, Stalemate

Fate: War's End

Author's notes: This is my next chapter on the story of Fate, I am glad you guys are reading it and I do hope you guys enjoy the read so far. Firstly I am still trying to grasp the character of Mordred in this, what she chooses to do and everything is like a puzzle to work out due to knowing that I have to stick to some of the lore which surrounds this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Typemoon and its works, except for my OC.

* * *

_It was not my intention, but I did it anyway. I never knew the concept of forgiving and walking away, the point of it to do so was something I couldn't understand-no, I chose to reject it when I closed my eyes to see my father's head waved in front of an angry mob amongst others including my mother's…their hair, the rolled up eyes of empty horror. There was no going back the moment I saw the true face of conflict. _

_To make matters worse, I was some guy who thought he could be a person who can prevent the conflict from spreading if I joined the warriors on my side, that they would help me end the violence quicker with my marksmanship. If only I could see myself and laugh at the very fact I wanted to be like the heroes I heard about or read in the novels, patting him on the back and tell him not to bother being one…I wanted a life free of violence._

_But they gave me no choice. Not when the heads of my family were thrown to the mud like dirt. I would find the man who did that, and take in return those who are precious to him._

"I said, stand down now!" Amos spat his words in fury as his arm lingered under the presence of steel, the kukri lowering towards his arm ready to slowly cut his wrist digging the blade past his skin to enforce his sense of determination onto the Servant who was gritting her teeth behind her helmet stubbornly standing her ground as well in open defiance as her pride blinded her own vision glancing at Saber with venom. Here she was, the woman that ruined her own hopes of becoming king standing weakly unable to effectively face her down…and now her Master had the gall to invade her own personal problem and declare her safe from her wrath! It was so close, the Grail War was a means to the end and seeing the person she so despised and mighty now wounded and powerless before her own might was something that she so desired and within her very own hands. The decisive battle that had been put on hold all those centuries ago when they both perished together on that hill could finally be settled here, once and for all!

"How dare you try to take this away from me, Master! You don't even come close to understanding the opportunity that this presents to you or me at all!" The Servant in red stubbornly stood her own ground grinding her teeth behind the helmet as she saw Saber ready to engage as Devastator acted first, the crashing of blades ended in yet another stalemate as Saber attempted for a lock waiting for Devastator's wide arc swing from the ground timing the swing before she jumped back just in time before their blades even connected, Saber then taking the initiative as she kept her mouth on a thin line to suppress her own exhaustion from the previous battle the wound of Lancer's Gae Bolg was beginning to act up against her body's stamina. Using a bit of her mana to her feet, the Servant in blue launched herself towards the heavily armored red as the knight caught on to what she was doing desperately moving its blade to try and deflect the lunge that Saber was about to do.

"It's over!" Saber yelled as she thrust forward to the chest of the warrior, Devastator sidestepping to the left as the Servant continued the downward motion the sword letting out an eerie shriek as the thrust was being deflected before Devastator released the lock spinning in a half-circle to cut Saber from behind at the hip, however this tactic was not left unseen by the experienced blue knight who twisted around to duck under the strong swing not wanting to be disarmed by the overwhelming strength of the warrior placing Saber up against the wall without much room as Devastator growled angrily, the muffled sound of her voice gave the impression of an angered shriek which was muffled by the distance between the estate and the neighborhood below. Gritting her teeth, Saber was forced to roll against the plaster of the wall as the warrior turned to swing at her neck the knight bringing her sword to the fore to block another horizontal strike earning another clash of steel before Devastator barreled through the defense of Saber, grabbing the girl by the scruff of her dress and threw her onto the ground causing an impact crater on the road. Rolling out of the way, Saber was about to retaliate with a guard parry but instead felt a sharp pain in her side causing her to drop her guard as another crippling injury to her body from Berserker forced her to her knees. Amos at this moment knew it was time to directly cut in before any more damage would be wrought upon the defenseless Servant.

"I am ordering you to stop right there!" He yelled, his arm raised in open defiance to show his hand containing the very Command Seal to the reckless girl who had her sword arm in the air, the Servant had long tuned out the protests of her own Master to give two damns about what he thought as she took in the look of dismay on her opponent's face, weathered by a series of battles yet with her instincts honed was expecting her to land the killing blow onto her. At long last, she was going to do it…she was going to cut her down again just like the last time and she could use the Grail afterwards to challenge the very symbol of all that her father held dear, she would take this war and prove her own father's parting words wrong and spit it in her face. Devastator didn't even bother to hide her own emotion of joy and elation at seeing the despair wrecked upon Saber's face, however even though she was in perfect position to strike she did not expect her own arms to suddenly freeze up in mid-air causing her to stare in horror at the opportunity slipping away from her own two hands as Saber's widened eyes too caught the action as she took the chance to jump away from the slowed strike.

Meanwhile Amos had widened his eyes in a flash of anger when he saw that Devastator was not going to even heed the warning, causing the man to speak out in desperation unaware that his words were being processed by the very tattoo that was etched into his skin which began to throb with power once the words had left the furious Master's mouth. As soon as Amos had completed the pseudo-order, the Command Seal began to act upon the wishes of its master the man left oblivious to the fact as a small portion of the strange pattern began to disappear into thin air, the effect of the words suddenly taking hold over Devastator who felt her body begin to halt in its tracks her eyes trailing the sword length that stopped short of hacking Saber's weakened body causing her to growl in upmost displeasure and rage.

"Master, what have you done?! She's not dying, and I am trapped in stasis…what did you do?!" Amos was taken aback by the woman's brash statement as he instinctively turned to stare at his Command Seal his sharp eye noticing that the pattern once whole now had a slight burn mark near the edges where the tail end of the original pattern was supposed to be, his mind working into gear as he managed to suppress the rage that he felt when he noted the marks with disdain. It was then that he noticed something else about the mark, his eyes narrowing into a focused stare before the familiar words came to his mind as if jolting him wide awake to a hidden detail that he had missed.

**You will know when to call me to your side.**

"Devastator, please calm down. I don't know what you're feeling, but you have to stop this now you're being too reckless."

"You sound pretty calm for a Master who had his Servant attack us in a moment of weakness." The voice of a girl attracted the young man's attention as he glanced back towards the duo that he had passed on his way towards the fight, the figure of a high school senior in her uniform consisting of a black skirt and beige sleeveless sweater along with a red neck ribbon covered by the fabric of a crimson red overcoat greeted him. Amos could only keep his cool as he replied to the black-haired girl's hidden accusation without any emotion but the truth strained in his voice, the man deciding to incline his head in apology.

"I am deeply embarrassed about this violent display. I had expected to leave the compound beforehand to avoid any attention to me and my partner however events spiraled out of control and my partner here jumped in recklessly without a care for answers." He closed his eyes at that showing his deep apology by bowing his head lightly, the movement stunning the raven-haired girl at his action before she recovered and stared at him directly Amos meeting her gaze head-on without anything to hide while she did her personal analysis of his character. The stare soon ended in a deep and annoyed sigh from the black-haired girl causing Amos to flinch slightly before he lowered his hands sheathing the kukri that was nearly ready to chop off his own arm at his back while he adjusted the sling of his shotgun, the girl pushing the estate doors aside with her one free hand while struggling with the red-haired boy's limp body.

"You know being so polite is one of the ways to get you killed like that, hopefully you don't extend your charity in the same way as he does but it seems that part of selflessness is still around. Anyways I have to get him into bed, then we'll talk later about this in the living room." Amos could only note the statement of fact that she put out but nodded all the same, giving the black haired girl a look of reassurance. Seeing the duo disappear from sight he turned to address the blue armored girl who was still staring distantly in hidden recognition of the girl within the armor who was glaring daggers at Amos much to no one's surprise, the reluctant Master patting his hand on the shoulder of her dress shocking Saber at his sudden presence as he leaned in to her ear showing a hint of concern behind his dark eyes.

"She is rather familiar to you it seems, but don't worry I am not going to poke into business that are not my concern yet. Please stand down and lower your blade, you have nothing more to fear from me or her." He advised her firmly before he withdrew, taking a deep breath as he held up his arm showing the Servant his Command seal letting her look on the strange pattern gleaming under the moonlight.

"Devastator you are ordered to not attack them for the day until the afternoon tomorrow. In addition to this, I now use the command to grant you free rein over your actions." As he finished his words, the two remaining sigils of the seal suddenly began to vanish into thin air just as Devastator felt her arms which were shaking from the previous order drop into a loud but clumsy clang of steel onto concrete the weapon skidding to a halt as Devastator felt the exhaustion of her arms kick in, the knight letting her weapon relax in her grip while she looked at Amos' hand realizing what he had done as Amos stared hard at her, his composure still present. On the other hand, Saber upon seeing his two seals disappear from the palm to his wrist made her own face scrunch in terror at the Master's reckless action, her mind reeling from even computing his own purpose while he continued to hold his smile at the Servant who was staring at him like he was stupid before she growled at the man almost eerily close to a laugh.

"You are a fool for wasting that Master, do you even know what you have done by even allowing me to just wander freely and give me my free will? You have taken all of your command seals up and worthlessly threw one away for a stalemate just for one day. I can act against you freely without question now and kill Saber and you if anything else once the time has elapsed if I so pleased." As if to follow through on her word, Devastator drew her sword from the ground which spurned Saber to jumped into action, her grip returning to its proper tight grip as she prepared for an assault by the Servant who was still reveling in her newfound freedom just before the timely interruption of her next action was halted by Amos' hand which threw itself as a barrier between both women, his eyes glancing at sharp green and a helmeted slit each in turn before he turned to look at the Servant he commanded with a disapproving gaze.

"I am well aware of that particular loophole as soon as my eyes came across the symbol which disappeared as soon as I spoke the order for you to stop. It didn't take much for me to figure out the rest of it however your words just now have given me further enlightenment on how this process works." Smirking at Devastator who grunted impatiently while Amos held up his hand to cut her off, "but even then, with that freedom on your hands you still cannot touch me or Saber…though that doesn't mean you can't try tomorrow, but you will be stopped before you can even draw your sword as we will have enough time to be ready for your move." As if to push forth the truth of his statement, the ex-killer withdrew his sleeve almost halting in his motion before he decided to pull down the fabric. What he revealed provoked surprise and shock of both Servants, taking in yet another pattern sitting on his arm containing the same extension of sigils similar to that of a Command Seal. Smirking in triumph, Amos allowed Devastator to take in this new information that was in front of her as he could feel the air chill around him with the tension threatening to cut him in half if she could, Amos taking a deep breath to smile at his very short-tempered companion waving the arm lightly to the sides. "I'm sure you realize that the implications of your actions in reckless abandon will come to nothing at this rate, but know that what I did was to drive home a point as well as give you the freedom that you deserve for I do not hold love for mindless slaves bowing to my whims."

Devastator scoffed and cursed at the trap she had been led into, her inner self was however glancing at her Master with a small measure of confusion at the man's duo minded actions while Amos gave a look of apology to her before he turned back to talk with Saber who was trying to process what was going on. "Again I must apologize for the actions of Devastator, miss. I have hoped that we had not injured you too badly during that fight?" Amos' words of newfound concern threw the blonde girl off her guard as Saber lowered her sword as soon as Devastator huffed lowering her own blade after a few more seconds of intense staring against Amos turning away from him as she tried to reason away the feeling in her mind.

"You are very soft and weak if this is how you treat your own enemies in this War, if I was going to be summoned to a Master that can easily crush the opposition it would not be to you had I been given the choice. When I get out of this stasis, I will bide my time when you least expect me to." Seeing Amos stand arms folded while shifting only an eyebrow at her threat to signify his own disregard for her empty threats, the Servant in armor turned around to walk to the compound pausing at the doors and turning to stare at him with a new look that was shed of the malicious intent earlier. "However, Master…that display of defiance is something that is very intriguing to me, and makes you interesting to be around for the duration of this conflict until I break it." Amos simply gave a contemplative look before his mind came up with an idea, the Servant now having her turn to raise an eyebrow at his sly look which began to spread into a wide cheeky grin all the while unaware that Saber was watching the intense exchange.

"Break it huh…well Devastator, the only way you're going to make me submit is to follow me to the bedroom, remove your armor, get into the futon …" Amos trailed off at that last part as Devastator decided now was the moment to gag beneath her armor, the reaction however was suppressed to the point that no one could see the growing discomfort in her body movement before she turned around again to enter the compound, the lack of a reaction making Amos shrug in a hint of mock disappointment at the action.

"Aw, and I was getting to the really good part too…" Amos whined as he entered the compound alongside Saber, the knight herself having a really bad poker face at his crude and awful joke.

With Tohsaka and Amos et al. living room

"So let me get this straight, you are a high schooler who is a magus or some practitioner of magic." Seeing Tohsaka nod, the man decided to continue with a very straight face while the duo with two Servants knelt beside each of them at the small dining table about knee length with four tea cups steaming with tea, Amos on the other hand put a hand to his forehead to stabilize himself. "And you guys are an entire organization based in Europe mostly, with international connections with the Church." Another nod, prompting Amos to clench his fist at the prospect of seeing a Church member even endorsing such acts before he spoke again changing his neutral tone to one containing a bit more severity, his fingers interlocking in front of his mouth which was in a thin frown the dim light shadowing his eyes.

"And to finally ask, this Grail War is simply a means to get a magical cup which by legend is a cup that can grant a person any wish they desire just by participating in a killing field here in Japan?"

"Yes that is correct, crude but a correct definition." Tohsaka replied evenly her voice not betraying the growing annoyance that she felt right now at seeing yet another example of a Master who was silently staring down at the tea cup which was beginning to turn lukewarm, she had expected this particular Master to have at least more sense than the last one that she had just escorted to home however judging from the slightly confused and dark look on his face when she divulged the information to him as he stayed eerily quiet before his clarification, she could tell with some difficulty the emotions of anger and disbelief that had overshadowed him clearly outlining another inexperienced person chosen by the Grail.

However that did not stop Tohsaka from glancing at the helmet wearing Servant who was kneeling in silence staring at the cup like she did not know how to use it, but she knew better. All Servants were equipped with the happenings of the entire world during the time of their absence, but what shocked her was the title and the weapon that this person had access to when Saber was fighting Devastator, her sharp and perceptive mind had picked up the obvious sword that belonged to a warrior of the Saber class and the very fact that she could fight with clarity scrapped Berserker, another powerful class off the list of possibilities alongside the rest…it was clear as day once Rin had taken the opportunity to think things through in the breathing space of the living room that something was definitely off. How could there even be an eighth class in the war, Kirei had specifically said all Servants had been summoned at the church so this could either boil down to two outcomes…either he was a unlucky participant, or the Grail had something else in mind.

And that thought of a Grail changing the rules made Rin even more insecure under the man's gaze.

"Alright, I believe you. But even so this has a lot of information to take in, considering what we have out on the table…and additional circumstances."

"Indeed, Devastator isn't a class type I am rather familiar with and the weapon of choice is rather similar to Saber's field of expertise." Rin's words had a bit of edge, her eyes narrowing to Saber who didn't flinch from her insinuation instead opting to drink the tea and ignore her glare, Amos keeping his own thoughts silent as Rin turned on him next for answers. "So what is your theory, Amos…how did you get that Servant to your side, much less summon one?" Amos had to suppress the urge to groan at her questions, to be honest he had not wanted a part of this in the first place and suddenly being filled in on what he was getting into was a complicated mess of things.

_Looks like He wasn't kidding, this world is one messed up clockwork of intricacies._

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what happened. I walked into this compound and sensed a dark presence in the shed, in which I walked inside to find a circle that seemed to have a summons drawn into the woodwork. Taking a closer look, I was assaulted by a Servant." Pausing in the midst of his blatant lie, he watched Rin suddenly stiffen when she heard the last part, her reaction giving away the feeling that this wasn't a normal occurrence when summoning Servants. "After a one-sided battle, I was thrown to the ground and felt a searing pain, next thing I knew I was given the mark."

"May I see it?" Rin requested the man as he bit his tongue, withdrawing the sleeve to reveal a small pattern on his arm. "Are you happy with this?" Amos withheld his instinct to draw his arm away from the girl who took his arm with both her hands to examine the pattern, studying it as if an archeological find before she released her grip the girl falling back onto her butt instead of her kneeling position while covering her cheek with a hand.

"No mistaking it, you are a recognized Master." Rin breathed out stunned by the additional evidence collecting in her brain as she tried to come to terms with the appearance of a new Master, Amos withdrawing his hand from the table to grasp his tea cup his mind racing with uncertainty and anger. Somehow the Grail had knew of his presence and determination to explore the sigil in the shed when he had arrived, and through that managed to activate a failsafe in order to kill him actively before leashing him with the Command Seal ensuring some sort of ball chain on his movements and throwing him directly to be fed into the crossfire of the War. Whatever it was, this item sounded dangerous and its actions taken against him was malicious enough to protect its secrets by having him occupied by the war itself…and that gnawing possibility made his skin crawl.

The Grail was definitely at work, and it's doing its best to make him bow to its whims and rules to survive…a strategy only an instrument of preservation and utter evil could do to enslave someone into forced servitude. And to think the Church even managed to condone such an event in this world was something that annoyed him to no end, this persona was far from the holy order that he was aware or had knowledge of and it seemed much more sinister in working. Either way, that meant he had two groups to avoid and stay under radar for the moment before either one got too suspicious…and if so, that meant entrusting the secret with this perceptive girl in front of him as the man leaned slightly forward.

"I trust your silence on this matter? I would not like more mages or even much so the Church to start sending in investigators to have more eyes on the situation at hand." And this request had a lot of value to it, suppose that the Church did get involved with the issue and from what Amos had heard from Rin concerning the organization their little 'friendship' with the mages will certainly send a powerful agent to investigate him, which would lead to a slimmer chance of him destroying the Grail itself due to being hunted for spare body parts.

"You have my word, though it would be interesting to see how it turned out if I did…" Seeing Amos' narrowed glare as he reached for the shotgun next to his side Rin changed her words quickly. "I won't, this is far too delicate to take lightly and from what I heard about the Association they are willing to strip you apart just to see what made the Grail choose you given the choice."

"But we will continue talking about this when Shirou gets up in the morning, in the meantime I am going to sleep in here as I'm feeling tired from all the running today…tomorrow I might consider skipping school if it came down to it." Rin absently threw out the idea as she retreated to the rice doors, slipping away into the guest room leaving the three remaining occupants to their thoughts. Amos decided to push himself from his relaxed lying position, stretching his legs which were beginning to sleep from inactivity while looking at the two Servants noting the tension stemming between the two before he directed a glance to Devastator.

"Devastator, come on let's try to find a room."

"Alright then, Master." Sighing one more time, the duo moved to the rice doors with Amos glancing at his Servant exasperated and weary.

"It's Amos, call me that instead."

"That was for getting the rise out of me, Master."

End

Author's notes: Okay, this is the next installment to the story, now for some questions.

Firstly, why did I spam three seals in the blink of an eye? Well the thing is with two potential Servants I figured it was to equal the grounds upon which it could be set, to have a person like Kirei spamming the Command Seals was for a purpose to fight Kiritsugu this was used rarely by other Masters however in the fifth conflict. So I cut it down to three again for that purpose and to make a point in the plot that Amos is someone who despises servitude. Would have said more, but spoilers ahead if I did that and ruin the story for you all had I just drew up a profile of everyone.

As for the whole bit about the second appearance in the vision and worry about the appearance of a protagonist who has the whole 'I am special cause I got two Servants' ruining the momentum of this story do not worry about it because I am not planning to make a godlike or powerful character who can command two at whim…no he is still human due to the one-sided fight but he can only and I'll repeat…hold his own against one but not enough to defeat one. Additionally to this I have a plan for that vision and with the use of all three routes I have a good idea of what to do…you'll see later.

Shirou is not going to be that…uh, how to say it…incapacitated like he was in the visual novel as he gets some sense and I'll be considering thrashing away that 'people die when killed' logic from his mind…it still grates me nerves just wondering about it.

Devastator's skills will be nerfed due to the incomplete circle thing, and as a further crutch. For the other skills she has, it won't be revealed until much later…I am still following the Fate route for now, but in due time the course will change.

Amos' personality is not going to be overtly emotional or emo to the point where you the reader will literally cut yourself at the wrist, as I do not like characters or protagonists who get sad in order to get a power up (looking at you Ichigo) nor is he going to be happy go lucky either, seriously, if you know the source of his background I've based it upon you'll know you can't be that happy about it.

Now that question time is over, I hope to see you again in the next chapter of Fate: War's End.


	6. Plans Awry, Your Mission now

Fate: War's End

Author's notes: Hello again and welcome to the next chapter for War's End, I have to say this is one of the chapters that is going along well for the next generation of stories besides the others and I am glad some of you guys are following and enjoying this small piece of work I have written. Now Fate has been an old and still popular with additions like Zero and such but I felt that Kirei has been lowered in skill so that he could be bested by Shirou...so this chapter is to make him shine somewhat and show just how much one can slack for ten years without a hobby save preach and do almost nothing for a few years.

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Type moon, and I am happy that someone else has the whole thing going.

* * *

At the Kotomine Church, European District, Chapel

"…"

The feeling that something was off putting began to leak into the hurried pace in which Kirei's hands perused the holy book in hand, the priest beginning to feel a small tick of unknown irritation as he scratched the back of his neck uncharacteristically. Pushing the feeling away, the 'holy' man continued to flip the page of the bible with abandon for the words making up the verses while the irritation died for a short time, Kirei now turning to scratching the scalp of his head in yet another uncharacteristic manner as his patience began to reach its inevitable strain.

"…"

*smack

The sound of the bible slapping shut cut the eerie silence that he so got used to living with, the unease filling the gap to which he himself felt boiling like a raging inferno searing into the back of his own mind while he wondered what could possible evoke such a strong emotion from the normally emotionless, 'dead in the eyes and souls' priest who thrived on the sufferings of the world and its miniscule people yet the answer was glaring like the sunlight already shining on a fact he was choosing to ignore…and failing badly.

Bazett Fraga. He should have been more careful when it came to the plan, he had methodically planned what he would say to the very place which he had in mind when he told her to meet with him directly when she had arrived in Japan, making so sure that the place he chose was not too abandoned or too crowded to attract attention or even draw suspicions from her when he informed her about the place. However he didn't have to worry, Bazett had too much trust in him that it blinded her to some of the more outlining factors concerning the nature and purpose of the visit that she would expect a dagger in the back…plus he knew her strengths and it outshined his Ba Qi Quan in almost every aspect due to the magical runes placed on her gloves which she never took off, save for private moments he was unaware of. He had to play it safe after all, in order to kill her and leave her Servant intact to assume control over it for the next phase of his plan though not before he knew everything about the Servant from her own lips would he deliver the fatal blow, ripping her arm and integrate the Command Seals into his small arsenal accumulated by the aftermath of the fourth war.

That was the plan, and yet for all the insight and knowledge that Kirei had in terms of his manipulative mind he was shocked to find how angered he was when the plan was utterly and outright ruined. Yet to the irony of the factor, he wasn't the one who anticipated that such an entity would even come onto the meeting by accident and break in through the roof surprising him…nor did the sting of what occurred soon after leave his mind.

* * *

_Warehouse_

"_Thank you for sharing the information with me, but now is the time for your Servant to acknowledge the next Master for the fifth Grail war." _

"_You bastard, damn priest…how dare you even stab her in the back, you unholy godless bastard!" Lancer growled dangerously while he held the body of his former Master in his arms staring at the man who had seconds earlier curtly greeted her entry into the Grail war before with an inhuman speed much to Lancer's own frustration for being too late to notice anything wrong to react, slashed his summoner with a Black Key hidden in his free hand's sleeve while activating a Command Seal to reinforce the strength of the concealed weapon at the shoulder severing the arm that held onto her Command Seals. Lancer reacted fast then, his Gae Bolg ready to rip into the heart of this traitorous man before he found himself unable to strike at the man, it took a lot of stabs and attacks into thin air during which the fact began to register as Kirei held the arm of his fallen Master with a thin line bordering to that of a smirk, the true emotion that he only showed during the entire exchange._

"_I simply relieved your Master of the stress of the situation being placed in front of her, Lancer. If you stop to consider anything else before trying to drive home into my heart your spear is that I have integrated the Seals into my own arm, the infusion meaning that as of now all your free will is transferred to me." Seeing the angered and incensed glare which accompanied Kirei's nonchalant and uncaring explanation for the whole situation, Kirei simply took the gesture as a time to revel in the throes of such emotion experienced by betrayal making no attempt now to hide his joy. "Besides, Lancer, with your skills you could essentially beat many opponents with your Noble Phantasm if I so choose. But I wish to indulge myself on letting these other Masters run about their game while I play the act of proctor." _

"_You're a sick man, you damn priest. I dunno what kind of standards the church is stooping to in order to get more recruits, but at this rate I have a very low opinion of you religious dogs now." _

"_No more words and games, Lancer. Your time to have free action ends now, by the order of my Command Seal I hereby-" Kirei announced, his hand glowing to signify the commencement of the final curtain to his first phase while Lancer felt his muscles begin to twitch under the skin-tight blue suit, responding to the call of the Master as Kirei pointed towards Bazett's unconscious bleeding body with a look of hidden triumph. "-Order you to execute-"_

"_Not a chance, little priest." A confident and strong tone cut the tension, Kirei's eyes hiding the surprise at the sudden intrusion from above as the sound of shattered glass interrupted his order causing the glow of the Command Seals to fade before the priest drew his Black Keys throwing five of them into the shadow that appeared from above. To his disdain the shadow didn't get hit instead the Black Keys seemed to pass through him like air, the newcomer landing on the concrete in front of Bazett blocking her body from the two men in the abandoned building rising from his bowed position before vanishing once again. _

"_Lancer, protect your new Mas-" Kirei mentally readied himself before a kick to the side of his head forced him to block instinctively, forgoing the order as he brought out his fists to counter the small skirmish that the man was throwing. _

_A kick to his side, push away…_

_The man didn't pause, instead using his fist to punch the arm which held the Command Seals as Kirei immediately brought to deflect…_

_*schulk_

"_Grrkk." Kirei let out a hiss as he withdrew from the fight, bringing his hand to see the punctured slit through his palm causing it to go numb forcing the priest to ready his stance again for the next attack shaking off the pain. His eyes falling to the shadowed man's arm noticing a small glint of steel being reflected in the moonlight, Kirei had no chance when the man attacked again silently throwing a punch again at him with the same fist before Kirei decided to dodge and grab the man's elbow with his wounded hand spinning in a half-circle to elbow the man's back hard, the blow sending the man to tumble onto the ground in a break fall before circling to draw a pistol and fired three shots at the priest. Kirei reacted by countering it with his Black Keys forming a shield the rounds shattering the blades to fall helplessly to the ground, the silence ensuing over the building as both men stared at one another Kirei being the first to break the tense quiet._

"_I am impressed, for you to take on a member of the Church in battle is a similar level to heresy or even suicidal." Kirei proclaimed as he silently stared at the moon shining down on the small circle of dimmed light that stood between him and the target, the man silently regarding his pistol before he glanced ahead._

"_Hmmm, I wouldn't say that. The fact is that I am rather disgusted with the church in this world, dabbling in forces they believe to be in control of. Not a big fan of this type of religion much less this persona of it, makes me rather bored too in sermons."_

"_You question the word of God?" Kirei raised a brow, hiding his amusement at such a bold statement as the man shoved his free hand in the pocket of a long grey trench coat lowering his pistol slightly. A mistake perhaps, thought Kirei as he focused on making up a plan while staring again at the moonlight._

"_Nope, I don't agree with this version. You guys think you would have learnt the lesson of not using miracles to create magic, but you didn't listen to your elders and went with it anyway. Now you got vampires, werewolves, the church going crazy and even better a mage association full of bigots and capitalist humping goats starting a magic war. Makes sense to you?" The man happily chirped, the words catching Kirei off guard as he closed his eyes in contemplation._

"_What an irony. The church seeks to give salvation and a shelter for the lost lambs of the godless and doubters." _

"_So you claim but in reality it is not as benevolent as you and the organization make it to be. Dans ce monde, votre vérité n'est rien ... tout est permis." The man proclaimed as he rushed the priest, ignoring the moon light as Kirei rushed towards the man drawing his Black Keys in a defensive position as the two dashed past one another, Kirei tossing three of his Keys beforehand by which the man stopped to deflect them with his hands allowing Kirei to step aside as he threw one more Key which was again deflected. The clang of steel was all that was ringing in the air as the hooded man paused in mid step right in the middle, his face obscured while he stood in the center of the building frozen in place the priest relaxing his tense posture, letting out a confident smirk._

"_I guess there is some truth in this world, one that even you cannot change. I have already managed to trap you with the Black Keys."_

_The Black Keys, the weaker and common weapon in the arsenal given to agents of the Church. They had the potential to throw and hit a concrete block with ease piercing the very sharp and tough stone, also they were useful for their ability to be summoned by a simple burst of prana injected into the hilts to allow the appearance of such devastating weapons when used in numerical advantage…useful for an experienced person like Kirei who was an Executor, the Command Seals being a considerable boost to this advantage of subterfuge in itself. But that wasn't the only ability it held, by the moonlight of the building shining directly overhead it had given a dim light to shin upon the small building by which provided the use of a shadow, this fact would be very useless if the Black Keys he just threw had been aimed for the man at all._

_Essentially, the Keys trap any person within the shade of their shadow. And the four formed a rectangular trap which made it almost impossible for his opponent to remove himself from the grounds as the last of the four he threw hit its mark right in the middle of the dark outline pinning the man down._

"_I have you now." Kirei said as he threw the rest of his Keys in succession, the blades reaching their target to stab him full of holes. Lancer in the meantime had to whistle in some astonishment, the man had fought bravely even to the point of injuring the man he was forced to call Master, but seeing that the man was trapped in the middle unable to move away for some reason or another made the Irish hero grit his teeth silently as the opportunity to escape his forceful recruitment. However, the man to his utter surprise managed to get a chuckle out making the priest narrow his eyes at the man thinking that he had laughed out of delusion from his defeat._

"_Mais certaines vérités existent toujours, donc on doit suivre," the man sniggered much to Kirei's surprise as he finished his line, the man spun around and rolled out of the way before he grabbed two of the Black Keys from the ground and using the priest's shock to rush into the man's personal space drawing the Keys. _

"_Et vous ...," He uttered as Kirei dodged out of the way narrowly as thin lines cut his cheek and shirt, the priest moving forwards to inject a punch into the man's chest…or that was what he expected when the man passed right through Kirei and placed his hand to his back, the glint of a hidden blade extended right into the lung area the man turning to existence. The next thing Kotomine Kirei, user of the Black Keys and former Master of the 4__th__ Holy Grail war, felt was the sudden stop of his lung as blood poured out of his mouth prompting him to gape at his stomach where the two missing Black Keys that his opponent had managed to swipe were sticking into his body eyeing the blades with a momentarily fascination towards the pool of blood on his dark shirt, the result of the attack causing him to fall onto the ground leaking black blood onto the stone hard floor as the man smiled under the hood looking upon the fallen priest as he muttered the last words he could consciously hear._

"…_Va s'agenouiller."_

* * *

Present day

To his credit, the dark heart he acquired had managed to keep him alive as he stood up 45 minutes later, eyeing with a narrowed glance at seeing the building empty save for himself as Lancer took the chance to move away during the time of absence, possibly with the strange man in tow. But what stunned him the most was that even the most perfect plan had gone awry, someone had taken Bazett to God knows where and he knew next to nothing about the man who attacked him…much less nearly killed him.

"…"

It was infuriating, yet the emotion didn't register to him then or now as the priest massaged his chest feeling for the dark impulses that echoed from beneath as if to tell him he still had a lot of suffering to attend to, and that was something he was planning to do soon as the coming service on Sunday has yet to be planned, but recent events would take some alleviation from the loss.

He just needed to wait, a little bit longer.

* * *

Unknown hotel room, around the same time

"Well, that is the next best thing I can do." Standing from his position, the hooded figure stretched his arms overhead as he eyed the ever-sleeping Bazett lying in bed recovering from the shock of losing her limb and blood loss that happened a few hours earlier the man glancing over at her stump with a sad look in his eye before he reached down and without a look betraying his slight disgust, brought with his hand the very arm of the magus whom he saved. Proceeding to flail the useless torn limb in the air watching with a morbid eye at the flapping hand and wrist, the man ripped the bloodied fabric off the limb dropping it to the floor without a care.

"Time for the miracle." Placing the socket of the exposed shoulder bone to where the connection would be, the man simply closed his eyes momentarily before he removed his hand from the woman, opening his eyes to cast a gaze onto the arm which was now reattached to the torn shoulder as if the injury had never been inflicted upon her in the first place.

"And now my time is done here, I should leave a false note trail to the intended target…no doubt she will want answers. And what better way to answer them than finding and targeting the one man who can harm magic with a presence?" Drawing out a notepad with a pencil, the man proceeded to write upon the pad with vigor listing down what came to his mind before he dropped the writing utensil onto the end table pushing the writing pad onto the bountiful chest of Bazett as a cheeky prod, the mysterious savior pausing to look out of the window before he gave a sigh.

"From here on out, it's all up to you Amos. Tristam Roberts has other places to be." He spoke with finality before the man known as Tristam Roberts vanished out of existence in the blink of an eye from the hotel room, silently sending the best wishes towards the new agent in the midst of a war.

* * *

End

Author's notes: This is pretty much the time I just one-up Kirei because who doesn't want to. He deserves someone better than him to put his worries to an inflammation of silent wonder.

For those who wonder who the named man known as Tristam is, read the other work IS: Valkyrie for a better grasp on what and who he is if you want a bit more background into his story but otherwise he is just a cameo with his own abilities you don't have to worry or think about.

Anyways this is a small direction from which the path can divide into a bit more situations along the story, I am thinking of Heaven's feel being first alongside UBW…I'll get to it by the next chapter or two. In the meantime, review and let me know what you think of the update so far.

Cya,

VI.

Translation

Dans ce monde, votre vérité n'est rien ... tout est permis-In your world, the truth is nothing…everything is permitted.

Mais certaines vérités existent toujours, donc on doit suivre . Et vous ... va s'agenouiller- But some truths still exist so one must follow. And you…will kneel.


End file.
